


Lust and Love

by SaberclawPrime



Series: Ancient Series [2]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Weasley Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lemons, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Minor Character Death, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Same-gender pairings, Smut, crossover at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: A strange singularity causes trouble for Chaldea, how will Ritsuka handle not only saving humanity again but dealing with the mystery around his newest servants?I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea. All pics and videos belong to their respected owners as well.(Also, heads up, this will become a Harry Potter crossover down the line)
Relationships: Enkidu/Ekram(Oc), Gilgamesh/Alden(Oc), Merlin (Merlin)/Harry Potter, Ozymandias/Heba(Oc)
Series: Ancient Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780909
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	1. My Characters part 1(Edit)

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my characters both old and new, I have Alden and Ekram from my Ancient Love story and Heba from my One-shot 
> 
> Here we go!

* * *

My Character part 1(Edit)

* * *

**NAME** : Alden of Uruk.

( _What he looks like below, minus the jewelry_ )

**TITLES** : Son of Enlil, royal guard of the king, Gilgamesh's lover, and husband.

 **AGE** : 24

 **BIO** : Alden is a talented man, he is skilled in hand to hand, swords, and magic. He is laid back most of the time and is a great friend to have, though get him mad and he'll become protective and do his best to put the threat down. He is best friends with his Dryad friend and honorary brother Ekram and they like to spar together when in the mood for a fight.

Alden is a Demi-god, he is the son of Enlil and his mother Aria, a powerful elemental mage that was a high priestess of his father's temple who granted her wish for a child of her own. When Alden was 6 his powers manifested so Enlil came to the mortal realm and used a ritual to give Alden the markings that helped him to control his powers.

( _Here are the tattoos on his back between the two arm tattoos, only it is in black ink and without the added effects like the lighting or glare_ )

**ARMOR AND WEAPONS** : For his armor and weapons look below.

(His armor, given to him by Enlil, minus the rope around his waist)

His weapons below, given to him by Gilgamesh after he became the royal guard of the king.

**BACKGROUND** : ( _I'll be altering a few things from my Ancient Love story here for this current story_ )

Alden is the demi-god son of Enlil, he met Gilgamesh and Enkidu while traveling with his honorary brother Ekram, after a fight the king and his friend joined Alden and Ekram to the temple of Enlil where Alden received his gift from Enlil for his 21st birthday. It was there that Gilgamesh made Alden his royal guard and Ekram his Royal mage, after 3 years of being together feelings grew between Alden and Gilgamesh.

These feelings were discovered after a priestess called Aisha tried to claim Alden, only to be stopped by Gilgamesh, he had her arrested and he took Alden back to his chambers were in the mists of a rage and rant the king confessed to Alden, the guard returned the feelings and this lead to their first union.

Aisha was dealt with and banished from Uruk, Gilgamesh and Alden kept their relationship secret until they were discovered by a servant. Ekram and Enkidu also ended up together, a year later Alden became Gilgamesh's husband and Ekram became Enkidu's husband/mate. A few months later, Ishtar appeared and tried to make Gilgamesh her husband but he rejected and insulted her. This lead to Ishtar unleashing the Bull of Heaven upon Uruk, it was defeated thanks to the combined efforts of Gilgamesh, Alden, Ekram, and Enkidu.

After defeating the Bull and sending Ishtar away everything was calm until the gods demanded retribution for the loss of the Bull, they took Gilgamesh and Enkidu and were about to take their souls as punishment if not for Alden and Ekram stepping in. They took the punishment instead but not before revealing Ishtar's own crimes to the gods and giving her punishment, in the end, Alden and Ekram died of their injuries in their lover's arms but not before Ekram could use a spell to turn Enkidu from a being of clay into a being of flesh and blood to take him away from the gods control. The gods took their souls and hid them away.

(Also, look below for Ruler Gil, he has the looks of Archer Gil but with his hair down)

His clothing looks like the pic above just add in the golden gauntlets like 1st stage Caster Gil gauntlet but on both hands.

Hello everyone! Editing here, as you have noticed there has been a change! Up above is some fanart (My first ever bit of fanart! I'm so happy!) that a fan of this story has done, by Kieshi(Or Caelru) it took them 4 days to do. Thank you again, Kieshi, this edit goes to you! Also, credit to you since it still your artwork.

In this state he is a mix between Archer Gil and Caster Gil with using both magic weapons and normal weapons with the gates, he is also skilled at using the weapons in his gates thanks to training with Alden with them.

* * *

Done!


	2. My Characters part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Oc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Ekram!

* * *

My Characters part 2

* * *

What he looks like below, only with ice blue eyes. He also wears the outfit below minus the hair feathers and metal orbs on his clothing. He has the harp in the pic as well.

**NAME** : Ekram of Uruk.

 **TITLES** : Son of the Dryads, the royal mage of Uruk, Husband, and mate of Enkidu. 

**AGE** : 23

 **BIO** : Ekram was born to a male dryad and a female human, he was a perfect blend of both species and made both of his parents proud growing up, he is a kind-hearted person but has a hidden sadistic side that shows when his family and friends are in danger. He is powerful magic wise and skilled with hand to hand and bo staffs. He met Alden as children and they grew up together and became like brothers. When Alden set out on his quest Ekram joined him, he doesn't like using his full dryad powers all the time so he mostly stays in his human form.

 **Heritage** : His father was a dryad and his mother was a human, he was later blessed by Enlil and has the power to control plants to his will.

 **Outfits and true form** :

When Ekram enters his true form he will only do this when using his full power. ( _What his outfit looks like below, minus the sheep and flower on his waist, tattoos, and earrings. But replace the bracelets around his ankles with simple thin golden bracelet hoops_ )

His weapon below.

**OUTFITS** :

This outfit below is his royal mage outfit only change the shoes to sandal shoes.

**OTHER THINGS** :

Also, to help things, he has thin vines running through his hair that acted like hair but he could detect changes in the air with them and he could even grow flowers from them and slightly pointed ears like the 'half-elf' ears labeled below.

(Also, below is Enkidu, the one summoned alongside Ruler Gil as a familiar or they are in the Anne Bonny and Mary Read style, whichever works!)

(Up above is a pic of what Enkidu( _Flesh and Blood version_ ) wears only change the pants to simple white pants with golden rings keeping them closed around his ankles. And add in the 3-toned robe that Ekram in his royal mage outfit wears, Enkidu wears the robe after his mate dies in his own way of keeping Ekram close to him and as a remembrance, the robe also has enchantments on it to keep him warm in cold weather)

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Heba!


	3. My Characters part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next Oc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Oc for now....

* * *

My Character's part 3

* * *

Here is what he looks like below, minus the feathers and markings.

**NAME** : Heba O'Connor

 **AGE** : 22

 **BIO** : Heba is a member of Chaldea, he was drafted as a survivalist trainer to teach the masters how to traverse and survive in the singularities, he is also skilled with daggers and ice magic. He is a bit shy at times and gets easily flustered about certain things, he is kind though and adores cats of any type. 

He is often found helping Ritsuka with self-defense or giving him some tips on magic, he helps out around Chaldea the best he can and enjoys spending time with the servants. Heba is also of Egyptian descent, he has an Eye of Horus tattooed onto his left shoulder for protection and the Egyptian Ankh on his inner left arm, he got them out of respect for his heritage and against evil spirits.

 **OUTFITS BELOW** :

His casual clothing below.

Next is his outfit after he rayshifts, it has a mystic code added to it that helps his body adapt quicker to the local climate. (Yes, I know it's for a woman but just picture it for a male and minis the necklace, goggles, and belts on the upper arms also change the white top for a black T-shirt instead and the brown boots are gonna be like combat boots soles or something)

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the first chapter!


	4. Chapter 1: Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's going on in Chaldea, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea! Also, all pics and videos belong to their respected owners.
> 
> Also, just to clear something up, I know wedding rings were not invented during Uruk's time but for my story, they will since in my story Alden and Ekram started off the trend when asking Gil and Enkidu if they wanted to be more than lovers. Mini rant over!
> 
> Oh, and this takes place after Romani dies and no Lost belts! Their confusing to me, also Mash is still a Demi-human and Chaldea was made into the first line of defense for humanity by the mage's association.
> 
> Now, onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Chaldea

* * *

**CHALDEA BASE**

**EARLY MORNING**

It was early at the Chaldea base, the blizzard battered against the walls of the building as inside staff members and servants alike were still sleeping as the minutes ticked away. Among the servants however some were not getting such a good slumber.

In one of the rooms of Chaldea on a large bed was a man with fair skin with red markings across it, his muscular body had a thin layer of sweat to it as his short blonde hair was stuck to his skin his breath labored, his eyes twitching to show that his sleep was anything but pleasant.

Suddenly he gasped his eyes snapping open to show ruby red eyes that held a hidden glow in them, he pants looking around the room before sitting up holding his head.

"It was another dream," He said before a noise made him look over to the other bed in the room as a person sat up.

"Gilgamesh? Another one?" The sleepy figure asked showing hip length-green hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and an androgynous figure.

Gilgamesh sighs saying "Just that day, Enkidu, that horrible day,"

Enkidu frowns as he got off his bed showing he only had on a pair of white shorts and went over to his friend and climbed on the bed to hug him, Gilgamesh silently accepted it as Enkidu glanced at the clock on the wall of their shared room.

"It's 4:30, ha, their getting earlier," Enkidu mutters before pulling back as Gilgamesh ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I'll go and use the shower, I might be a while," Gilgamesh said as he threw off the bed cover showing his white pants, he got up and went over to the door in the room which leads to the bathroom.

Enkidu hums as he watched the door close before getting up and going over to his own bed, he sat down and reached over to the bedside table and picked up a book. He got it from the library here in Chaldea.

' _It's been a couple of months since we arrived_ ' Enkidu thought as he remembered his summoning alongside his friend.

He had been summoned as a set with Gilgamesh with them both as Rulers, the first thing he saw was their new master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, a young man with fair skin, blue eyes and short black hair. He was a kind master, if a bit shocked to see them, he helped them to settle into Chaldea.

The next thing that shocked the duo was meeting their counterparts, two Archer versions of Gilgamesh and one Caster. Ruler Gil had been unamused by his older Archer counterpart, his arrogant attitude and big ego gave him bad memories and a headache of his youthful days before he met Enkidu.

His younger counterpart was alright if a bit energetic and pushy from time to time, he seemed to sense when not to push Ruler buttons though. Lastly, Caster Gilgamesh was polite if a bit distant but that was because of the work he was doing for his Uruk, Ruler Gil would offer his assistance from time to time but his Caster self kept forgetting about his offer with his work and how tired he got.

Of course, Enkidu himself was shocked when he met his own counterpart, he was still a being of clay and he didn't act as human as Ruler Enkidu did.

Then again they were counterparts, the reason for this? Well, unlike the current Gil's and Lancer Enkidu here in Chaldea the two Rulers actually came from a different timeline where their lives went differently.

' _We met them, they changed us for the better_ ' Enkidu thought as he lifted up his left hand and gazed at the rings upon his hand, a silver branch-like ring with a diamond on it and a golden branch-like ring.

Enkidu gave a sad smile as he lifted his hand up and kissed the rings, memories of the past surfacing before a noise made him look up and over to the bathroom as his sensitive ears picked up the faint noise of water running.

"I might take a shower after him, I'll see how long he takes this time," Enkidu mutters as he looks back at his book and opened it.

He leans back on his headboard and picked up on the chapter he left off on.

**LATER**

Ritsuka yawns as he sat in the cafeteria with Mash and a few of his servants, he shook his head before looking back at his food. He went to take a bite when a noise made him look up to see Iskandar laughing at a joke Caster, or Waver as Iskandar stubbornly called him, said making the stoic man give a small smile.

Near them was Ozymandias who was talking with his fellow Pharaoh's, though Ritsuka caught him glancing around as if look for someone. The next group was Artoria and her knights with her alter's having their own little meeting on a table they snagged this morning.

All in all the room was lively, most of the servants were eating in their rooms or in places they felt at ease.

The sound of the door opening made Ritsuka glance over only to see his most recent servants enter the room, Ruler Gilgamesh and Enkidu. This pair was quite the shock when summoned, Ritsuka never thought there would be a Ruler version of the oldest heroes in history. Only to later learn these were counterparts from a different timeline, so they were the same people with a few differences.

For one thing Ruler Enkidu was not made of clay but flesh and blood, Lancer had been amazed by this but when he asked how he changed from clay to flesh and blood his counterpart went quite before avoiding the topic altogether. Ruler Enkidu was a kind being yet emotional and still getting used to being the way he was, whatever happened to him caused a big impact on his spirit origin.

Ruler Enkidu was currently dressed in a white top with knee-length blue jeans and brown sandals, his hair was in a ponytail and he had thin black gloves on. Over his clothing was a three-toned green robe that he seemed to wear everywhere, only taking it off for training he was strangely attached to the robe.

Beside Enkidu was Ruler Gilgamesh who was wearing a black top with the sleeves bunched up at his elbows with blue jeans, black belt with a golden belt buckle, and on his feet were black socks, black fingerless gloves, and brown shoes. His hair was flat, Ritsuka also noticed that Ruler Gil looked more tired than usual.

Unlike his counterparts, Ruler Gilgamesh was calmer and less likely to lord himself over you or belittle you, he respected you if you earned it but if not then he would treat you as such. He would listen to Ritsuka or those who were having trouble and was strangely good at fashion and relationship advice compared to Archer and his other-selves.

That was another thing, the first time Ruler Gil and Saber Artoria met the latter was fully prepared to be flirted with but Saber got a confused look from Ruler Gil before he bluntly asked who she was and why she was acting so hostile to him. He had zero interest in her, so in a bit of revenge on her part Saber Artoria had a sorta truce friendship with the Ruler servant to his Archer's self irritation. 

Ritsuka watched as the two got their breakfast and sat down talking quietly with each other, it seemed like one of those mornings when they wanted to be alone.

"Senpai? Is something wrong?" Mash asked noticing Ritsuka staring.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I got distracted," Ritsuka said his head snapping back over to his own table.

"Distracted by what?" Da Vinci asked looking at a notepad while drinking her coffee.

"Ruler Gil and Enkidu, they just arrived," Ritsuka asked gesturing over to their table where Gilgamesh was trying to protect his plate of pancakes from Enkidu.

"Hm, they are quite the mystery, it also makes me wonder if other counterpart summonings exist," Sherlock said as he sat beside Mash while glancing at his fellow Ruler servants.

"Ruler Gilgamesh looks a bit sullen this morning," Lancer Medusa said sitting beside her sisters and Rider self.

"Maybe he had a bad dream?" Alice the Caster servant said drinking her cup of milk.

"He could have, what do you think master?" Paul Bunyan asked sitting next to Alice.

"I dunno, to be honest, I have yet to have any shared dreams with both Rulers," Ritsuka admitted as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Eh? Really? But they have been here for 3 months now! Normally you would have had at least some shared dreams with them," Mash said a bit shocked.

"They could be blocking him, Mash, servants do have the ability to do this," Sherlock said.

"Maybe the other Gils have had shared dreams?" Paul asked as Alice finished her meal and left the table with a cheerful 'see you later!' and ran off.

"It can't hurt to ask them, I'll try later," Ritsuka said as he focused on eating while the table moved on to another conversation.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Ruler Gilgamesh hums as he sat in the library of Chaldea, he had just finished a pleasant training session and was relaxing in the nice and quiet library 

He was laying across a sofa with a book about the history of Chinese gods, it always amazed and amused him at how different parts of the world saw gods and just how many gods and goddesses were written down. So far the Greeks and Romans had the most amusing gods, he found that the Greek's had an actual god of stupidity and foolishness called Koalemos. ( _No joke, look him up!_ )

He chuckles closing the book drawing his eyes to his hands, he gave a sad frown as he sat up and put the book beside him. He reached up and undid the button on his left gloves losing the glove enough for him to pull it off, he flexed his fingers letting the two rings upon his ring finger glint in the light the fabric of the glove was high enough to hide them from view.

The first ring was a golden ring with a beautiful green emerald in the middle, while the second ring was golden but thinner than the first with an emerald in the middle but two small rubies either side of the emerald.

( _Here is the first ring, just ignore the two small diamonds_ )

( _Here is the second one, just add in the two rubies I mentioned and change the ruby in the pic to an emerald_ )

He reached up running a finger along the two rings, his other selves were always boasting about the Gate of Babylon and their treasures. But for him? These two rings and a few other small and slightly big items were his greatest treasures.

He sighs putting his glove back on and standing up, he picked the book up and went over to where he got it from. He put it back and went about looking for a new book to read, maybe he should read something with a bit of adventure in it? Or perhaps some comedy to lift his mood?

As he was looking through the books he didn't notice Ritsuka entering the library, he had some books with him, he looks around before his eyes landed on the Ruler servant.

Ritsuka smiled walking over to the servant, maybe he could see why he looked tired this morning.

"Ruler, good afternoon," Ritsuka said in greeting making the Ruler turn to him.

"Ah, master, is there something you need?" Gilgamesh asked turning to face him and crossing his arms.

"I'm just here to return some books but I wanted to see how you were settling in," Ritsuka said as he placed the books he held down a table close by.

"I've somewhat adjusted to being here in Chaldea," Gilgamesh said as he leans on the bookshelf.

"That's good to hear, um, I saw you this morning during breakfast you looked tired and I was wondering if something here at Chaldea was bothering you," Ritsuka said glad to know that his servant was fine but he could tell something was still bothering him.

' _That he's not here_ ' Gilgamesh thought before shaking his head.

"Nothing at Chaldea is causing me trouble, it's just bad memories of my past, things I would like to forget," Gilgamesh said.

"Do you want to talk about it? People often feel better when they get if off their chest," Ritsuka offered as he checked his books over to see if he had the ones he needed to return.

Gilgamesh lowers his head as he looked at the ground, he knew Ritsuka meant well, he was a kind master who looked after his servants and their health trying to do his best to know them. He would have made a nice prince but Gilgamesh couldn't talk to his master about those matters, not yet.

Despite how bad his nightmares got, how painful they got, they were still memories he held dear to him. The only things he had left of them, he knew Enkidu felt the same about his own items and memories regarding the past.

"No, some memories are just hard to talk about but thank you for the offer," Gilgamesh said as he moves away from the bookshelf uncrossing his arms.

"Ah, okay, if you change your mind I'm always here to listen," Ritsuka said making Ruler nod and walk off.

Before he could turn and go down another aisle of books he paused and looked over his shoulder, Ritsuka blinks as he thought he saw a small smile on Gilgamesh's lips. Not a mocking one or a smirk but a small soft smile, almost sad.

"You would have made a fine prince or noble during my time Ritsuka, he would have enjoyed working beside you," Ruler said before looking forward, and with those parting words, he left.

Ritsuka stood there a little shocked and amazed, he had never seen such an expression on the Ruler's face before. Even his counterparts never had such an expression, except on Caster when he was reminiscing of the past.

' _What have you been through Ruler?_ ' Ritsuka thought as he looked at his stack of books.

He sighs going to sort them out when he stops replaying the words he just heard from Ruler over again in his head, his eyes widen a bit as he realized something.

"What did he mean by ' _He would have enjoyed working beside you?_ ' who is he talking about?" Ritsuka asked himself confused.

**MEANWHILE**

**MAIN COMMAND/RAYSHIFT ROOM**

"Miss Da Vinci! We're picking up something strange," A female staff member said looking some readings over.

Da Vinci walks over and leans down to look at the screen, she narrows her eyes taking in the readings.

"Is this accurate? No glitches or problems with the software?" Da Vinci asked looking at the lady who shook her head.

"None that we have detected so far we have people looking into it," She said as the caster servant pulls back holding her chin in thought.

"Keep an eye on the readings inform me immediately if they change," Da Vinci said getting a nod as she went back to the main terminal and sat down.

"Good grief, Chaldea can't seem to catch a break," Da Vinci said as she sighs and picked up her coffee to have a drink.

' _Let's hope this is not a singularity, we all need a break after the last one_ ' Da Vinci thought as she hid a wince at the memories of the singularity that Nero dragged them into in Rome 3 months ago.

With another sigh, the Caster servant got back to work, unaware of the adventure Chaldea would be dragged into and the secrets it would uncover.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this first chapter, I honestly wasn't sure how to type this out so I just went with an interlude like feel.
> 
> Also, quick reminder, this is going to be an AU in my 'Ancient series' as I call it so while it is apart of the series it's not apart of the main timeline in Ancient love if that makes sense?
> 
> Also, later down the line, this will become a Harry Potter crossover but I'll let you guys guess when it happens or is going to happen.
> 
> In the next chapter, A singularity appears but different from the rest.
> 
> Until the next chapter! Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 2: The Singularity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, A singularity appears but different from the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series (Or Harry Potter), I just own my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : The Singularity?

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Da Vinci hums as she stood in the main terminal, her face set in worry as she looked at the recent readings and data over. She had just gotten this and already she was seeing something that was setting her on edge.

"Are you sure these readings are not a glitch?" Da Vinic asked looking up from the readings.

"We triple-checked and there is no glitch, we got the same readings three times and it seems to be growing," A staff member said making the caster servant sigh.

"I see, ha, prepare the rayshift, I'll bring Ritsuka in and inform him of our finding," Da Vinci said getting a nod as the person ran off.

Da Vinci looks back at the readings with a frown, on the readings it showed a map of Japan, in the area of Sawara and around it was a huge red circle-like dome.

' _What is this? It looks like one yet the readings are say something different_ ' Da Vinci thought as she made her way to the Rayshift room.

**MEANWHILE**

Ruler Enkidu hums as he sat in his shared room with his friend, he was sat on the floor trying out a big puzzle that one of the staff members gave him. He was half-way done with it when he heard the door open making him look up, he blinks when he saw his friend walking in looking irritated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Enkidu asked as Gilgamesh sighs moving to sit opposite of him and his puzzle.

"Just my archer self being annoying," Gilgamesh said with a small growl.

"Annoying how?" Enkidu asked looking back at his puzzle as he put another piece in.

"I was just talking with the king of knights, a nice civil conversation, then he comes over with the aura of a jealous suitor and ruins it!" Gilgamesh said leaning on his knees.

"I don't get why he likes Saber so much, I know it has something to do with a previous war they were in," Enkidu said as his friend sighs moving to lean back on his arms.

"Her spirit is admirable but she feels more like someone who needs a bit more guidance on how to be a proper king," Gilgamesh said remembering the debates they got into about what being a king meant to them.

"Then again your counterpart is not married nor does he have someone as we do," Enkidu said with a smile as he glanced down at his uncovered hands to his rings.

"True, still, he needs to calm down," Gilgamesh said watching his friend do his puzzle.

The two soon lapsed into a peaceful silence, Gilgamesh closed his eyes and was about to lay down for a quick nap when he felt a tug his connection to the master. He sighs, the connection between master and servant was useful but sometimes annoying.

He had been using most of his energy at night to protect his memories from being seen by his counterparts and Ritsuka, this was partly to avoid their own memories bugging him and the questions that would be bombarded at him by them which would bring up sensitive and bad memories he did not want to face half the time he slept.

Carefully opening the connection he felt Ritsuka's worry and saw Enkidu perk up, seems like Ritsuka was contacting him as well.

; _Is something wrong master?_ ; Gilgamesh asked.

; _Can you and Enkidu meet me in the rayshift room, it looks like we have another singularity_ ; Ritsuka said making the two get up.

; _On our way_ ; Enkidu said as the connection cut off.

"Like that one movie, we watched said 'To your battle stations' Enkidu," Gilgamesh said as his clothing glows before it was replaced with his battle/main outfit. ( _Look at Alden's profile for his outfit, same with Enkidu_ )

Enkidu nods his own outfit changing as they left the room and quickly made their way to the rayshift room, they took a few shortcuts and arrived at the room to see Ritsuka and Mash standing with Da Vinci at the main terminal.

"You called? Something about a singularity?" Gilgamesh asked walking over getting straight to the point of the conversation.

"Straight to the point but yes this is to do with a recent singularity we found but there is something strange about it," Da Vinci said as she typed on the terminal making the readings show.

"Strange? Strange how?" Ritsuka asked as Mash watched on with Fou in her arms.

"While it is a singularity and causing problems the readings we are getting are telling us that it seems to be enclosed, contained almost, we thought it was a glitch in the system with how odd it was," Da Vinci explained as it showed the red dome over the Sawara area and a bit beyond it by a few yards.

"Your correct about it being strange, all the singularities I heard about from the other servants were in different eras spanning countries, cities, and continents on huge scales and some minor like the London one but this seems tiny compared to them," Gilgamesh said moving over to get a closer look at the readings.

"So, it's like a mini singularity?" Enkidu asked tilting his head.

"Mini or not it's causing problems," Mash said making Ritsuka nod as Gilgamesh steps away from the terminal.

"Where is this singularity taking place?" Ritsuka asked wanting to know what he was dealing with.

"As you can see it's in Japan, the Sawara district as I call it, in the year 1997, we're having trouble getting an accurate date but we can keep looking while your in there," Da Vinci said as she moves typing stuff in as below the Rayshift was being set up.

"We'll look for clues as well," Mash said making Enkidu nod as he moved to stand by her and pet Fou.

"Who else will be coming with us master? I would recommend an Assassin servant for scouting in this unknown singularity," Gilgamesh said crossing his arms.

"Hm, I think Jack will help she's small and get to places we can't plus I get the feeling we'll need her along with Mordred, Robin Hood and for some reason, I feel like we're gonna need Lancer Scathach," Ritsuka said thinking about his servants.

"Hm, an odd mix but the little dagger and the forest thief will be good at gathering intel while Mordred and the Shadow Queen provide brute force and speed," Gilgamesh said it was an odd mix but he could see it working if Ritsuka could manage it.

"Let's not forget yourselves and Mash, Ritsuka, Mash, go and prepare yourselves for Rayshift while I bring the other servants here," Da Vinci said making the two nod.

"Hai!" Both Ritsuka and Mash said before leaving to prepare themselves.

The Rulers stood waiting in silence as they watched the Rayshift being prepared, it still amazed Enkidu at how far mages or magic-users, in general, have come. From simple spells and rituals back in Uruk's day to this mixing magic and machines together, he looks at his friend about to speak when the door opens and into the room came Ozymandias.

"Hm," The Pharaoh hums raising an eyebrow at the staff rushing around as he gave the room a once over.

"Is something the matter, Pharaoh?" Gilgamesh asked looking over at his fellow leader.

"Ah, Rulers, I was looking for Heba he has missed the evening meal and my Sphinx's are growing worried," Ozymandias said looking at the two Rulers who noticed the three kittens wandering around looking for someone.

"He must be busy with a project or is training, try his room or the simulator, if you find him can you please let Heba know his assistance is needed in the Rayshift room urgently," Da Vinci said not looking away from her terminal screen.

"My thanks Caster, I will let Heba know, come my sphinx! Let us go," Ozymandias said with a sharp whistle making the kittens follow him out of the room.

"Those kittens are so cute," Enkidu said cooing a bit, he wanted to cuddle them.

"Hehehe, they are, Ozymandias is spending a lot of time with Heba since his arrival here," Gilgamesh said with a smirk making Enkidu look at him.

"Come to think of it, yeah, they are, they seem very close to each other," Enkidu said before his eyes widen a bit.

"Do you think they like each other in that type of way?" Enkidu asked lowering his voice a bit.

"They could be but," Gilgamesh started to say but was cut off as the door opens and the other servants Ritsuka requested came in.

Robin Hood yawns as he walks in before jolting a bit as Jack the Ripper ran past him making him chuckle a bit at her energy, Scathach looked as calm as always as she moved to stand near the terminal while nodding in greeting to Gilgamesh and Enkidu who returned the gestured. Mordred entered last looking full of energy and ready for a fight, she gave a mock two-finger salute to the king and his friend making Gil roll his eyes in jest while Enkidu gave a small wave.

"Yo! You guys ready for a fight?" Mordred asked walking over.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Enkidu said watching as Jack ran over to Gilgamesh.

"Uncle Gil! Up!" Jack said holding her arms up to the Ruler who gave a small smile as he bends down and easily picked the young girl up.

He held her close letting her sit on his arm as she held his shoulders, during his stay here Ruler Gilgamesh had become one of Jack's favorites. He didn't treat her as a child needing to be coddled and gave respect for her skills and strength as a servant but that didn't mean he didn't indulge her when she wanted to act like a child and forget her problems for a day. So, he gained the title of 'Uncle Gil or Uncle Ruler' when around his other-selves. Enkidu had the feeling his friend secretly enjoyed being called 'Uncle' and being able to spoil someone again.

"You ready little dagger?" Gilgamesh asked letting Jack fiddle with the fur on his clothing.

"Yep! We are ready, um, can we have some candy when we get back?" Jack asked.

"Of course, just remember to not cause master excess trouble okay?" Gilgamesh said as Jack nods with a smile and going back to playing with the fur on Gil's shoulder.

"Hey, Ruler king, when we get back I want a rematch," Mordred said making Gilgamesh look over at her.

"That will depend on how this mission goes but I will look forward to it," Gilgamesh said making Mordred smirk as Scathach walks over.

"Speaking of fighting, Enkidu? How has your spear training been?" Scathach asked making Enkidu look at her.

Unlike his counterpart, Ruler Enkidu decided to not only use his chains but a custom made spear he and Gilgamesh and two others forged with the metal from the Chain of Heaven. It had taken ages to make and learn how to use but he was good, though Scathach seemed to make it her mission to help Enkidu improve on his skills with lessons and spars.

"My speed has improved and my accuracy," Enkidu said as he held up his hand and summoned his spear.

( _His spear below, made with my own Photoshop skills, as simple as they are_ )

"Good, speed is vital when in combat, I will see how much you have improved and then I can see what I need to teach you next," Scatchach said making Enkidu nod and dismiss the spear.

"So what's the big deal with this singularity? Everyone seems to be walking on eggshells with it," Robin Hood asked walking over to stand by Mordred.

"That's the thing, the singularity is not a huge event but small and surrounding an area in Japan," Enkidu said pointing at the screen which showed the singularity in question.

"Wha? That's it? That small thing? How can it be giving off a large scale event energy levels?" Robin Hood asked shocked when he got a closer look.

"We don't know, that's why both you and Jack are here, you two are gonna help us gather intel and data on this event," Da Vinci said as Jack pats Gil making him set her down as she ran over to be nosy at the terminal.

"Seems reasonable," Robin said as he moved and leaned on one of the terminals.

"The Rayshift is ready!" A male mechanic said making Da Vinci nod.

"Coordinates are set, now we just need to wait for Mash and Ritsuka," Da Vinci said as she turns to look at the servants near her terminal.

After 5 more minutes of chatter Mash and Ritsuka returned suited up ad ready to go.

"Sorry we took so long, I had to stop an argument between Elizabeth and her older self," Ritsuka said as he walks over.

"Those two will never see eye to eye," Enkidu said with a chuckle.

"No, they won't," Da Vinci said before clearing her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Ritsuka, Mash, the Rayshift is ready and set to use, all servants enter astral state and prepare for rayshift," Da Vinci said making everyone nod.

The selected servants entered their astral sates as Ritsuka and Mash went down to the Rayshift and entered the holding tubes, the doors close as the whirling of machines coming to life filled the room.

"Activating Rayshift in 10, 9, 8, 7," Da Vinci said counting down as Mash and Ritsuka closed their eyes.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin!" Da Vinci said as the machine glows and in a flash, both Mash and Ritsuka were gone.

**YEAR: 1997**

**DATE: Unknown, TIME: Unknown**

**JAPAN, AYAME PARK**

It was silent in Suigo Sawara Ayame Park, the sky was filled with colors of red, orange, and pink as the sunset in the distance.

Then out of nowhere a bright flash lit up the area as two thumps rang out followed by pained groans.

"Ow, that felt rather bumpy," Ritsuka said as he lifts his head with a pained wince.

He grunts shaking his head before slowly getting up, he looks around taking in his surroundings as Mash got up. She had on her servant armor and was alert, Ritsuka himself had on a mystic code that looked rather new.

"We have landed safely," Mash said as she looks around.

"Ritsuka, Mash, come in!" Da Vinci's voice said from Ritsuka's wrist communication device, he lifts his wrist up to hear better.

"We heard you loud and clear," Ritsuka said with a smile.

"That's good, ah, Ritsuka the research department made the new mystic code your wearing, it should help you with your mana on the battlefield," Da Vinci said as Ritsuka nods glancing at his clothing.

"Master, we seem to have landed in a park," Enkidu said as he exits astral state with the other servants.

"From looking at the map you have landed in Suigo Sawara Ayame Park," Da Vinci said making Gilgamesh hum as he looks around with a frown.

' _It's too quiet, we should at least have heard some animal calls by now or birds at least_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he noticed Robin Hood frowning as well.

He must have noticed the same thing Gilgamesh had, the park was deadly quiet, not a sound or even a glimpse of an animal. He looked over at Scathach who was standing near Mash and Ritsuka on guard, her form tense letting him know that she could sense something was up as well. Jack looked a little on edge but was distracted by the flower bed nearby, Robin was subtly checking out the trees and lake nearby for dangers as Enkidu moved back to his side looking a bit agitated.

"How close are we to the epicenter of the singularity?" Ritsuka asked making Da Vinci hum as it went quiet for a moment.

"From the readings, it seems to be close to the Yasaka Shrine," A new voice said making Mash look over.

"Heba-san, have you come to help?" Mash asked with a smile as Heba chuckles.

"Yep, I'll be helping Da Vinci here, if Ozymandias doesn't drag me away that is," Heba said joking a little making the group chuckle or smirk.

"Thanks, Heba, did you say it was Yasaka shine? Hm, I think I remember where that was," Ritsuka said trying to remember the layout of Sawara, he was sure he had been there on a trip once.

"Master, we best get a move on, I don't want us to be found too soon if enemies are nearby," Robin Hood said.

"Right, let's make our way out of the park first and find a map," Ritsuka said lowering his arm.

With that, the group began moving, Jack and Robin went on ahead as Scathach moved in front of Mash and Ritsuka while Gilgamesh and Enkidu took the rear to keep an eye out.

Meanwhile, up in a tree, a Jungle Crow was perched watching them. It's black eyes not leaving the group until they left their field of view. The crow then caws, it's eyes glowing for a moment, before it took flight and left the park.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, it took a while to work the scene how I wanted it to work.
> 
> In the next chapter, we meet someone and the group makes a discovery.
> 
> Also, I have a challenge for you, my readers, I want to do a top ten competition of the best reaction stories but with my own stories being the reactions as the difficult and challenging part.
> 
> For example, say RWBY reacts to my Ancient Love story or my Yu-Gi-Oh story, I will then rate that story based on reactions of the characters, how the story is structured, and how it is presented.
> 
> The anime reactors can be any franchise you can think of, from My Hero Academia, to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or DxD high school, heck even Twisted Wonderland (even though it's not an anime, I still wanna see how they would react)
> 
> The best ten will be put on display for others to find and read, I will also post this on my Archive account (Saberclaw) as well. (P.s, this was posted on Wattpad first)
> 
> I almost forgot to add in you can do the story from an Anime POV or a reading POV, you can make my story look more like an anime show or just keep it as a story to read either is fine.
> 
> So, until the next chapter, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 3: Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone and the group makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, before we begin, I realized in the last moments of the chapter I forgot to add in Mordred, oops! My apologies, I got carried away with my writing. I will rectify it in this chapter.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : Encounters

* * *

The land was quiet as the crow that had been watching Ritsuka's group flew over the land, it caws and flew down towards Yasaka shrine and flew inside. The bird caws loudly as it made it's way through the building with the ease until it arrived at a room with an open door, the crow went inside to show that the room was luxurious.

The floor was covered by a red carpet, a vanity dresser against the far right wall with many items of make-up and jewelry. Near the vanity was a wardrobe filled with expensive clothing, to the far left wall was a round bed, red and black sheets covered it with many pillows. From the ceiling hung a small golden chandelier that lit the room up in a low redish light giving the room an ominous look.

In the middle of the room against the back wall was a rose-red velvet daybed chaise lounge couch, on this couch was the figure of a woman her body hidden by the shadows, she held up her arm to show the black opera gloves that covered it. The crow lands on her hand, it looks at the woman as she reached up with her other hand and petted the crow.

"Show me, Kage, what did you see?" A smooth voice said the woman's voice was also soft-spoken yet it did not hide the seductive tone to her words.

The crow ruffled his feathers before his eyes glowed white, the woman's eyes then glowed in the shadows being the same white as the crows. After a few moments, it stops as the woman chuckles.

"My, my, so it seems I have some rats trying to snoop around in my business, that will not do at all," She said before petting Kage again.

"Good boy, Kage, off you go," She said making the crow fly off as she pulled out a red orb.

"Lancer! Come to me now," She ordered making the ord glow red.

"You called, master?" A male voice said as a servant appeared in the room kneeling before the woman.

"Head to Ayame park, I need you to take care of some unwelcome guests," The woman said making Lancer bow his head.

"Of course, master," Lancer said before vanishing.

"Whoever you are I won't let you stop me," The woman said giving an evil chuckle as she leans back.

Outside the room a smaller figure moves back from the door having been listening in, the figure then turned and left the room making their way to another part of the shrine.

**BACK WITH RITSUKA**

"Oi! Master, tell those in charge of the Rayshift to make the ride less sickly," The voice of Mordred said as she walked near Mash.

After leaving the park Mordred showed herself after taking care of her upset stomach, apparently, the rayshift didn't treat the knight too kindly this time. Sometimes the rayshift left a few servants feeling a bit motion sick, looks like it was Mordred's turn this time.

"Sorry Saber, we try our best to stop that from happening but it keeps popping up," Heba said over the bracelet comlink.

"Tch," Mordred huffs as Mash sweatdrops at her attitude.

The group was now in a section of Sawara that looked like a market place, a mix of modern shops and market stalls. Jack and Robin had long since vanished from view to scout ahead, Scathach was on a building on the lookout while Enkidu and Gilgamesh were checking the shops out for any clues or hidden surprises.

Enkidu was looking around a small shop, it looked to be catered towards pottery and kitchen items. He saw nothing of value and no signs of people as well, it gave him a bad feeling. He was about to turn and leave the shop when he saw something from the corner of his eyes, looking over he saw a clock.

It was one of those old clocks with gears and vintage design, but that's not what made Enkidu frown at it, no it was the fact that the clock was stuck at 4:59 PM and every time the clock hands went to 5:00 PM the clock hands would snap back to 4:59 as is something was stopping it.

Enkidu walked over and picked the medium-sized clock up off the counter and went outside, he saw Gilgamesh leave the shop he was in also holding something in his hands. They went over to Ritsuka, Mash, and Mordred.

"Master, we found something that you need to see," Enkidu said as Ritsuka turns to them.

Enkidu held out the clock letting Mash hold it.

"It's an old clock, the hands are stuck though is it broken?" Mash asked before gasping as she saw the same thing Enkidu did with the hands, she showed Ritsuka.

"It keeps going back to 4:59, are you sure the clocks not broken?" Ritsuka asked looking up as Gilgamesh steps forward.

"I don't think it is, I found this in another shop, it was on the ground," Gilgamesh said holding out his hand which held an old digital camcorder.

Ritsuka took it and opened the viewing window, the battery was half-way drained and on the screen, it shows a woman looking at something.

Ritsuka pressed play letting the scene play out that was recorded on the device.

On the screen, the woman, most likely a tourist, was looking at some clothing before turning to the one holding the camera where a male voice was heard. That could have been the woman's husband or boyfriend, the woman showed the item of clothing she had up before a strange noise made her and the cameraman jump. They both looked to the front of the shop as a bright light blinded the camera followed by screams, it went silent a minute later as the white fades to show the camera on ground level with the recording stopped as if frozen. Ritsuka looked closer and saw the time the camera froze on was '25/06/1997, 4:59 PM'.

"Whatever happened or caused this singularity is related to that light show," Mordred said frowning.

"Agreed," Enkidu said as Ritsuka quickly told Da Vinci and Heba of their findings.

"So things are frozen? That light might have been a reality marble activating," Heba said looking at the data.

"It is similar to what I've seen of Reality Marbles activating, only this is on a big scale, also for things to be frozen? You'd need something very powerful for that," Gilgamesh said crossing his arms.

"The Grail!" Mash and Ritsuka said together making the ruler king nod.

"It sounds far fetched but it is possible with that thing," Enkidu said looking around.

A noise made everyone look over at Scathach who was staring into the distance, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What troubles you, shadow queen?" Gilgamesh asked making the lancer look down at them.

"I'm not sure but I'm sensing some familiar mana close by," Scathach said frowning as she stood up and summoned her spear.

"Any enemy?" Mash asked summoning her shield just incase as Ritsuka tensed up.

Mordred grins ready for a fight as the two ruler servants moved into a defensive position, Scathach hums, eyes narrowed, suddenly they went wide as in a burst of speed she vanished.

Enkidu gasped as he turned around his own senses and instincts screamed at him.

"Look out! Master!" Enkidu yelled.

Ritsuka jolts before ducking to the side with Mash as a red spear almost implied his heart but was blocked and aimed upwards by another red spear bearly missing Ritsuka's head.

Ritsuka was pulled behind his servants with Mash in front of him, this let him see who attacked him. It was a young male with blue hair that was spiky at the front with a thin ponytail, red eyes locked with Scathach's own a grin on his lips. His outfit was a mix of armor and clothing but his weapon was well known to Ritsuka at this point, it was Gae Bolg.

"I should have guessed, Cu Chulainn, I thought your mana was familiar," Scathach said smirking as she pushed the male back who lands a few feet away.

"Another version of Chulainn? He seems younger," Mash said as the Lancer smirks resting his spear on his shoulder. ( _By the way, he has his 2nd stage ascension outfit on_ )

"I expected nothing less from my mentor, as fast as always," Lancer said before glancing at the other servants.

"Why did you attack us? Did your master send you?" Ritsuka asked making Lancer hum.

"Yeah, my master sent me and they're not too happy that you're here from how they sounded," Lancer said before moving into an attack position.

"And I'm just following orders to get rid of some unwanted guests, so, no hard feelings then," Lancer said grinning as his mana spiked.

"Scathach," Enkidu said in warning making the female lancer move into her own stance.

"Leave him to me, master, you get to safety," Scathach said making Ritsuka nod.

"Mash, Saber, Rulers, let's go!" Ritsuka said as Mash nods taking off in a run with her in the lead on the defensive.

Mordred huffs but followed close behind with the Rulers flanking Ritsuka's sides, Cu Lancer growls at his target running away but then grins as he looked at his mentor.

Without any words, the two suddenly shot at each other and began a deadly dance of speed and strikes, Scathach had more speed and flexibility along with experience but Lancer was holding his own with his strength and defense.

Lancer ducks a strike before blocking the next one with his spear, he grins feeling the thrill of battle but as much as he was enjoying this fight he still had his order to fulfill.

He jumped up and on top of a roof as Scathach sliced and took out a stall, he chuckles panting a bit as he watched his mentor.

"As much as I'm enjoying this fight," Lancer said he grins holding out his hand and drew a rune in the air.

"I've got other things to do!" Lancer yelled firing his spell right at Scathach who blocks the attack making a smokescreen.

"Crafty, it seems he's picked a few new tricks up," Scatchach said as the smoke clears and she saw Lancer had vanished.

"But, he should know by now this little trick won't stop me for long," Scathach said with a small smirk as she took off after the younger version of her student.

Meanwhile, up ahead Ritsuka and his servants had arrived at a crossroad, Ritsuka was catching his breath as he looked at the signs trying to remember the route to Yasaka shrine.

"Do you think we lost him?" Mordred asked having her sword out and ready.

"Guess again!" Lancer yelled as he appeared ready to slice at the master but he had to dodge to the side when Gilgamesh shot some swords at him from the Gate of Babylon.

"That's fast!" Lancer said jumping back before grunting as he blocked a swing from Mordred.

"My turn!" Mordred yells givng an upswing sending Lancer into a wall.

He quickly recovers and jumped to the side to avoid a volley of chains from Enkidu, he growls getting annoyed. This master had some diligent servants at his call, he parried a strike from Mordred and spun giving his own upward strike which put a gash on her chest armor.

"Lucky hit," Mordred said before giving off a blast of red lighting shocking Lancer making him yell.

When the lighting stops he shook his head before yelping as he dodged and rolled away from Gilgamesh who tried to take his head off with an ax, he growls he was never gonna get at the master at this rate!

' _Screw this, even if that woman gets pissed at me at least I'll still have my head!_ ' Lancer thought jumping back and up onto a nearby wall.

"Oh? Running away are we," Gilgamesh asked.

"You say running away, I say tactical retreat, I know when to call my losses and one against three, maybe four servants is a bit unfair you know? See ya!" Lancer said before vanishing.

"He left, ha, he sure was fast," Ritsuka said with a sigh.

"Lancer's signal is getting further away, you guys can relax for a moment," Heba said over the com-bracelet.

"Mordred-san, is your armor alright?" Mash asked concerned as Mordred looked herself over as Scathach arrived.

"I'm good, my armor can take a beating you know," Mordred said patting her chest armor with a smirk.

"This shows the enemy master knows we're here as well," Enkidu said relaxing as he pulled his robe closer to himself.

"We'll have to be extra careful," Mash said making Ritsuka nod.

"Da Vinci, Heba, while we find a place to make camp can you get directions to Yasaka shrine?" Ritsuka asked looking at his wrist device.

"We will have them soon," Heba said.

Ritsuka nods as he lowers his arm before he gave the signal to move, Mash kept her shield out as they walked while Enkidu and Scathach went ahead to find a place to camp while Gilgamesh and Mordred went astral to conserve energy and to be on the lookout for more surprise attacks.

**MEANWHILE**

"YOU FAILED!?" An enraged voice yelled through the Yasaka shrine making those inside winces from the loudness and anger that resided in the voice.

"It was one against four, what do you expect me to do?" Lancer said kneeling down as his master paced around before stopping and walking into the light to show her form to the world.

"You had one job, to strike the master down! You couldn't even do that," The woman said as she growls glaring at Lancer.

"At least I found out that one of them is my mentor at least, that's gotta count for something," Lancer said making the woman huffed.

"That you did so you are not totally useless at least, get out of my sight before I have Assassin rip your heart out," The woman said making Lancer wince and vanish.

The woman paced a bit her anger still apparent as she walks over to her vanity dresser and picked up the red orb making it glow.

"Berserker! Fine that master and destroy him! Archer go with him and make sure the job gets done this time!" The woman said as the orb stops glowing and something fades inside it.

A distant roar was heard before it went quiet again, the woman sighs crossing her arms as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come out Assassin, I know you are there," The woman said as giggle was heard before a beautiful woman steps out in victorian style clothing holding a knife.

"You seem very angered by Lancer's failure, master Akumu," Assassin said smiling.

"It should have been easy for him but no, he's not as strong as he appears to be," The woman, Akumu, said reaching down and began to tend to her make-up.

"At least we learned that there are seven servants with the master," Assassin said as the woman hums.

"True, where did the one in green and the child vanish to?" Akumu asked looking at Assassin in the mirror.

"Hm, I tried to follow them but they seemed to have high-level presence concealment, my apologies master," Assassin said giving a small bow.

"Tch, fine then, bring Keiko here at once I have a mission for her," Akumu said adding some lipstick to her lips.

"As you wish," Assassin said before leaving the room.

A few minutes pass before the door to the room opens to show the figure of a young 17-year-old girl with shoulder-length black hair, fair skin, and silver eyes. She had on a black T-shirt with a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, white trainers, and a brown belt.

( _Her looks below, minus the green streak in the hair_ )

"You wanted to see me?" The girl said keeping her gaze low and practically on the floor.

Akumu turns away from the vanity to look at the girl, she gave a small smirk as she walks over to stand a few feet before the girl.

"Yes, Keiko, I need you and your servants to hunt down two slippery servants," Akumu said to Keiko who nods.

"What do they look like?" Keiko said not taking her gaze higher.

"One looks like a child with white hair and the other a man in green, find them and eliminate them," Akumu ordered making Keiko nod and give a small bow.

"Of course," She said and turns around to step outside only to stop as Akumu spoke.

"Keiko, do not fail me otherwise," Akumu said a threat and hint of warning in her voice that made Keiko stiffen and nod as the door closes behind her.

Keiko moves away from the door and out into the courtyard, she stops and grits her teeth as she clenched her hands into fists. Her body shook slightly as she looks up showing the disdain and hate in her eyes as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Master, getting angry right now won't help," A calm voice said as Keiko looked over her shoulder.

Two figures appeared kneeling behind her, both gave off an aura of power as the one who spoke looks up at the young girl.

"I know but she just makes me so mad," Keiko said with a sigh but her servant was right, getting mad now would do her no good.

"So, we have two servants to hunt down?" The second figure said a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, though, she never said when she needed them eliminated," Keiko said looking forward as the two servants behind her shared a look.

"By your lead, master," The first figure said as they both went astral.

Keiko nods as she made her way off the shrine's grounds and towards the streets and buildings on her hunt for her elusive prey, she also had her own agendas in mind that she would fulfill one way or another.

* * *

_Done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter was a tough one but I did it, the fight scene is not that good but fight scenes were never my strong point.
> 
> In the next chapter, Ritsuka's crew encounters more servants.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 4: Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka and his crew encounter more servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, heads up, our first servant death will happen in this chapter, try and guess who?
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4** : Battles

* * *

Ritsuka sighs as he sat inside the Inn that they had managed to find and turned into a makeshift base camp for them, Mash was helping Enkidu in making some food in the Inn's kitchen while Gilgamesh and Scathach were patrolling the area while Mordred was making a quick nap to restore some mana so she could fix her armor. 

Ritsuka was about to get up when he heard footsteps making him look over to the door as Mash and Enkidu walk in with food and drinks, he nods in greeting as they walked over to the tablet and set everything down.

"This looks nice," Ritsuka said as Mash and Enkidu sat down.

"Thank you, master, Mash and I tried our best to make some of the recipes that some of the Japanese heroic spirits showed us," Enkidu said with a smile as he looks over to the door.

Seeing his gaze go over to the door the master also looks as Gilgamesh walked in, he looked a bit ruffed up but fine. Behind him was Mordred and Scathach, everyone soon took a seat.

"How did the patrol go?" Mash asked.

"There were a few homunculi running around but they were taken care of, I have not sensed any enemies servants yet," Scathach said taking a bite out of her food.

"I did sense Archer close by though, he should be here soon with his own report," Gilgamesh said while giving Enkidu a mock glare for trying to pinch some of his food making his friend smirk.

"Your correct about that gold one," The voice of Robin rang out as he entered through a window making Ritsuka jump a bit.

"Archer, I trust your okay?" Ritsuka asked turning to Archer who lowers his hood and smirks.

"I'm fine master, though I think the enemy master knows we are trying to scout them out, I had a bit of a run-in with a possible new ally," Robin said as he moved to sit at the table and swiped a bit of Scathach meal that she didn't eat.

"The enemy knows?" Mash asked a bit worried.

"And what do you mean by ally?" Mordred asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I ran into another master who is not too happy with how things are, they told me that the one in charge knows that Assassin and I are scouting the place out, they also said to be alert since they think more servants are heading our way," Robin said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter.

"Oh, they also told me to give you this, and don't worry I checked for anything deadly, it's clean," Robin said patting the letter to Ritsuka who finished his food and took the letter.

He opens it and reads the contents over, his eyes widen a bit as he looks up at Archer.

"It says they want to meet us with important information," Ritsuka said as he put the letter down.

"I don't like this, it sounds too much like a trap," Mordred said with a small glare on her face.

"A trap or not at least we'll get information either way," Enkidu said as he finished his food.

"Enkidu is correct, if it is a trap then we can also capture the enemy and interrogate them," Gilgamesh said as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, when you put it that way," Mordred said with a deadpanned look making the former clay being chuckle at her look.

"The coordinates are not far from the Inn, near a local school, hm, ah, here it is! The Katori Shiritsu Kitasawara Elementary School," Heba said over the bracelet as Ritsuka gave him the coordinates.

"We can head there after we rest up," Ritsuka said.

"A wise choice, I'll go on ahead and let them know and I'll try to find Assassin along the way," Robin said as he gave Ritsuka a small salute before pulling up his hood and pulling his cloak over himself and vanishing from view.

"Sometimes I wish I had that cloak so I could avoid my older Archer self," Gilgamesh said with a sigh.

"He does get a bit...much at times," Mash said thought she was fond of Kid-Gil since he was still a kid and tried his best.

"Much? He gets a bit more than 'much' little knight! Sometimes I wanna shut his mouth closed with ducktape and the chains of heaven," Gilgamesh said as he rubbed his forehead with a groan of mental pain.

"Hehehe," Mash gave a little uneasy chuckle at his mini-rant, she should have kept her mouth closed.

Enkidu reached over and gave his friend a small wack on the back of the head-snapping him from his grumbling ranting as the group got up and went to find some beds. Mash and Scathach shared a room while Ritsuka got a room with Mordred who was mostly on guard duty since she had her sleep already while Gilgamesh and Enkidu got a room.

"I hope this meeting turns out okay," Enkidu said as he lay on his side.

"It would be nice for a break from fighting for once than fighting enemies back to back," Gilgamesh said with a small chuckle.

Enkidu then went silent, his face shifting into a hesitant one before he took a deep breath and spoke to his friend.

"Hey, Gil? Have you been sensing anything....strange? Lately?" Enkidu asked hesitantly while biting his lip.

"Strange? Strange as in?" Gilgamesh asked looking over at Enkidu.

Enkidu shook his head as he waved his hand "Ah, nothing, nothing, it's just, I keep sensing something familiar but it might be this singularity affecting me,"

Gilgamesh hums but it did sound possible, his own senses were a bit off here, the singularity was affecting time after all so why not the senses of someone? But for his friend to be sensing something familiar? He wondered what kind of familiar thing he felt.

"What did you mean by familiar?" Gilgamesh asked making Enkidu give a sad smile.

"For a brief moment, I thought I sensed him," Enkidu said as he gained a faraway look in his eyes.

Gilgamesh's eyes widen slightly going to speak but stopped himself, he watched as Enkidu fell asleep. He hoped his friend had peaceful dreams tonight, they would need all the rest they could get for the fights to come.

' _Speaking of sleep, I hope I have no dreams of the past this time_ ' Gilgamesh through as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

A few hours later after everyone had a nice nap, and Enkidu making everyone a quick snack, the group left the Inn and followed the directions that Heba had sent them.

**KATORI SHIRITSU KITASAWARA ELEMENTRY SCHOOL**

"So, this is this the place? Why do schools like this seem so creepy when empty?" Mordred asked as they stood in the schoolyard.

"It's a place usually filled with youthful life, so it is unsettling when that life is taken away," Gilgamesh said looking around.

"Scathach can you scout the area?" Ritsuka asked making the Lancer nod and go astral.

"I hate how quiet it is," Mordred said before humming as she saw movement from the corner of her eyes.

' _Was that a person?_ ' Mordred thought maybe that was the potential ally Archer mentioned?

Mordred was about to move over there when she saw the figure move and she saw the glint of a knife, a faint whisper reached her ears before the sound of metal bending made her look over to see a lamp post the master was standing under bend and give way.

"Master! Look out!" Mordred yelled making everyone react.

Enkidu moved grabbing Mash and Ritsuka pulling them to the side as the post fell, Gilgamesh summoned an ax and sword as he sliced the post into three bits while Mordred moved over to where the figure was and slashed at their hiding spot making bricks and dust fly as the figure jumps away and lands in the yard letting them be seen.

"Oh dear, I got caught," The figure said which was a young woman.

she had mid-back length black hair, with fair skin, and red eyes, her outfit was something from a catholic school. She had a knife in her hands but what made everyone tense was when her eyes glowed one red and one green, Mystic eyes.

"Ritsuka, that is a servant!" Heba said over the link as typing could be heard.

"Judging from that long-range assault she just did I take it she's an Archer," Enkidu said as he summoned his spear while Mash had her shield at the ready.

"Hm, you are correct, fighting up and close is not my specialty," Archer said as she smiled.

"So you rely on those Mystic eyes of yours then," Gilgamesh said as he tensed up, he had a feeling something was not right.

"We can take her then, maybe we can squeeze some secrets out of her," Mordred said grinning as she got ready to attack.

Archer tilts her head as she gave a sly smile, her eyes glowing as she looked everyone over.

"Maybe you will if you can get past my friend that is," Archer said calmly making Mordred frown.

"Friend?" The knight asked only for a loud roar to ring out as something burst from the school and slammed into Mordred.

"Ah!" The knight yells as they were sent into the wall that surrounded the school.

The dust clears to show a figure in black armor with mist that seemed to escape his form, his armor made Mordred curse as she recognized the servant before them.

"Shit, Master! It's Lancelot!" Mordred yelled getting up and running at the mad knight and clashing as the black knight used the cut pole to fight back.

"He's a Berserker! Be careful, his mana output is very high," Da Vinci warned as Gilgamesh nods.

"Master, head inside the building we will assist Mordred with Berserker, Mash go with the Master," Gilgamesh said making Ritsuka nod.

The two ran towards the building as Berserker managed to throw Saber into the air making her yell, Enkidu shot forward catching the knight as Gilgamesh fired swords at Berserker to distract him.

During Berserker's arrival, they missed Archer slipping away to follow after Ritsuka and Mash, unaware that a set of eyes had seen her move.

"Oh, no you don't," The figure hidden by shadows said as they moved.

Gilgamesh grunts as he blocked Berserker and pushed back as the knight tried to overpower him, the king growls before smirking as he suddenly steps back making Berserker lose his balance and pitch forward only to yell as he was sent into the air by a cluster of chains from the ground thanks to Enkidu.

"Saber!" Enkidu yelled as Mordred rushed forward and jumped high into the air above Berserker with a helping hand from a spell the king shot at her.

She grins using her momentum to drop kick the mad knight into the ground making a small crater, she lands and stood ready as Berserker got up a bit dented and even more pissed off than before. Mostly at Mordred, not surprising considering their from the same era and past not to mention her resemblance to Artoria.

"Aw, shit," Mordred cursed as Berserker charged her making the knight block.

Only for Berserker to slam into her sending her flying into the school building, her yell was cut off as she lands somewhere in the school. The mad knight was about to give chase when three swords hit him making him turn to see Gilgamesh with his gates open.

"Don't forget about us, mad one," Gilgamesh said firing more weapons which Berserker dodged and at some point began using the weapons fired at him to fight back.

"Crafty!" The king said with a smirk only to gasp as he felt a spike from the master.

"Enkidu!" Gilgamesh yelled making his friend nod.

"Go! I got him!" Enkidu said making Gilgamesh nod and take off running over to the school.

Berserker growls going to give chase but chains struck him and stopped him, getting annoyed the mad servant turns to Enkidu and rushed him. The green-haired male used his spear to block Berserkers strikes and using his leaner frame and speed he managed to slash upwards and put a deep wound across Berserkers chest, this made the mad one roar as he lashed out hitting Enkidu when he did a swing catching him off guard and striking his gut.

"Ah!" Enkidu yelled before grunting as Berserker then hit him sending him flying.

He hits the ground and rolled onto his front as he stopped, he clutched at his waist, the strike had almost knocked the wind from him. He gasped looking up as the mad servant roars, his red gaze seemed to glow as his mana output increased making Enkidu realize he was about to activate his noble phantasm.

' _I won't be able to move in time!_ ' Enkidu thought growling as he tried to get up.

Berserker held up his hand as his mana reached its peak but before he could activate his noble phantasm, something got him, he gave a sudden loud roar/yell of pain as something punctured his side. Looking down Berserker saw a sharp root from the ground going right through his armor and flesh that dripped with blood, the mad servant growls breaking the branch and jumping away to hold his side.

"That's far enough Berserker, your fight is with me now," A voice said making Enkidu gasp as Berserker gave a loud growl.

Footsteps made Enkid look up, his eyes going wide in shock as the one who stopped Berserker walked closer. His three-toned robe blowing in the breeze, his fair skin and ice-blue eyes stood out with his brownish-green hair. His powerful aura and staff gave away that he was a servant, his lips move into a calm smile.

"You," Enkidu tried to speak but it came out as a choked gasp, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well then, Berserker? Shall we dance?" The new arrival said pointing his staff at the mad servant who growls again as his opponent smirks.

**MEANWHILE**

**INSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING**

"Keep running Master, if we can find another entrance or exit we can get to a safer area," Mash said as she ran beside Ritsuka through the school hallway.

"Ritsuka! There's an exit near the lunch hall, it's on the opposite end of the build from where you are!" Da Vinci said from Ritsuka's bracelet.

"Thanks!" Ritsuka said taking a turning.

However before they could fully make the turning the ceiling above them suddenly shattered, bricks, metals, and tiles fell down. Mash reacting quickly pushed Ritsuka forward making him tuck roll away to safety while she used her servant speed to jump back and away from the danger herself but it left the two of them separated by the rubble.

"Mash! Are you okay?!" Ritsuka asked getting up while coughing a bit from the dust.

"I'm okay! Keep going, master! I'll take another route and meet up with you!" Mash said making Ritsuka nod.

"Right! Be careful!" Ritsuka yelled back before taking off in a run.

He knew he was now very valuable, he was in a school building by himself with an enemy servant no doubt. He knew a few attacks that could stun a servant long enough for him to escape but it wouldn't work for long, he grits his teeth as he arrived at a corridor with two directions. Which way did he go?!

"Hehehe, ah, little master all alone, ripe for the picking," Archers voice was heard making him look down one corridor end to see her walking towards him.

' _Other way it is then!_ ' Ritsuka thought running, he could sense Scathach close by fighting something while Gilgamesh was entering the school.

Archer was doing something and heading in Mash's direction while Enkidu was fighting Berserker, and Mordred was close but not responding indicating she was knocked out, he just had to avoid Archer until one of them could reach him.

"Bend!" Archer yelled making the lights above him explode and a chair almost hit him.

"Gha!" Ritsuka yells as he slips almost missing a corner, he could smell food faintly letting him know he was heading in the right direction.

"Your a fast one," Archer said speeding up as she gave chase.

Ritsuka gasped as he arrived in the lunchroom, he pants leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath. He didn't have long to recover as his instincts screamed at him, he gasped dodging to the side bearly avoiding a knife to his heart.

"Missed again," Archer mutters as Ritsuka ran forward putting some distance between them.

"Hm, I guess I have no choice," Archer said with a sigh as Ritsuka glares at her clutching his chest while panting.

"Bend, bend!" Archer then yelled making things in the lunchroom fly, Ritsuka ducks and dodged some of them.

Archer grins as her eyes glowed she moved her hand making a bench fly and strike Ritsuka making him yell as he found himself pinned to the ground by his legs and waist by the lunch bench. He struggles to try to get free but it was like a heavy force was keeping it on him, he heard laughter making him look up as Archer approached him.

"Little master, this little chase was fun, it reminds me of my youth playing tag with my friends, sadly it must end now," Archer said moving and standing above Ritsuka.

Right as Archer lifted her knife above her head two things happened, the sound of metal piercing flesh was heard right as Gilgamesh enters the lunchroom. The king went to yell only to stop cold at what he saw before him, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

Ritsuka opens his eyes when he felt something went on his cheek, he slowly opens his eyes only to gasp as he saw above him, Archer was frozen in mid-motion, her face one of pain and shock as though her chest was a golden blade.

Archer gasped in pain, blood running down her chin as she drops her knife, she coughs slowly looking over her shoulder to blades owner.

"Y-you t-traitor! Y-you!" Archer said through her pain as the figure behind her smirks.

It was man, he had tanned skin, shoulder-length raven black hair in a messy ponytail with stunning emerald green eyes. His arms looked to be tattooed from what Ritsuka could see, he also had on some ancient armor that looked to be from the same era as Gilgamesh. His aura was powerful, Ritsuka watched as the man tilted his head an almost mocking smirk on his lips.

"How can I be a traitor if I was never on your side, to begin with?" He asked as he pulled his blade from Archer's chest making her stumble and turn to him.

"Damn you!" Archer yells her mystic eyes glowing.

However the newcomer was faster, he turns slicing a flying object from hitting him and rushing Archer and with a single swing he was on the other side of the female servant as she went still. It was tense until Archer gave a rattly breath and her head fell from her shoulders as her body vanished showing she had returned to the throne of heroes.

Ritsuka watched as the tanned male calmed down and moved into a relaxed stance as he put his swords away. The master was about to speak when he noticed the bench wasn't crushing him, he grunts pushing the thing off of him and quickly standing up.

He went to thank the servant for saving him when he noticed the new servant turn to Gilgamesh, who looked tense yet was that a hopeful look in the king's eyes he saw? Ritsuka's eyes widen as the king spoke.

"Alden, I never thought we'd meet like this again," Gilgamesh his voice a bit strained as he stared at the male as he smirks and walks over to him until they were three feet apart.

The man, called Alden, then knelt down and said "I could say the same thing, my king,"

' _My king?! Just who is this guy? How does Ruler Gil know him?_ ' Ritsuka thought confused as he watched on trying to make sense of the scene before him.

He had a strange feeling he would be getting his answers soon enough though. Answers that he would find both fascinating yet headache-inducing, that he was certain of

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, not good at fight scenes but I try me best.
> 
> I hope you guys like how I introduced Alden and Ekram, and yeah! Our boys reuniting!
> 
> In the next chapter, alliance, and secrets.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 5: Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, alliance, and secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Ritsuka gets to meet Alden and Ekram, also be prepared for some antics!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

**Chapter 5** : Alliance

* * *

**WITH RITSUKA**

Ritsuka sighs as he stood watching Gilgamesh and the servant called Alden, he was confused but he had a feeling this was the mysterious 'He' that Gilgamesh mentioned in the library a few days ago. Alden still knelt before Ruler tensed up a bit before looking up as Gilgamesh took a step forward before speaking.

"Rise my guard," Gilgamesh said making Alden stand up a small smile on his face.

"Guard?" Ritsuka asked walking over while using his sleeve to clean his face of the blood droplets from when Alden stabbed Archer.

"Ah, master, remember when you found out I lived a different life compared to my counterparts?" Gilgamesh asked making Ritsuka nod.

"Well, another difference between myself and them is that I had a royal guard and mage, they alone were the only ones able to keep up with Enkidu and I," Gilgamesh said before gesturing to Alden who turns to Ritsuka with a smile even if he was a bit confused by the 'counterpart' thing Gil said.

"Greetings, I am the Saber of this war, Alden the son of high priestess Aria and the god Enlil, I am the king's royal guard," Alden said giving a bow to Ritsuka who blinks in shock.

"God? You're a demigod!" Ritsuka said making Alden chuckle and he stood straight.

"Yes, I am," Alden said as he looks around sensing a servant approaching.

"Master!" Mordred yells as she burst into the room with her weapon drawn only to pause when she saw them standing around.

"Mordred, I'm fine, I had some help from Saber here," Ritsuka said using Alden's class in case he did not what his true name being known.

"Greetings," Alden said giving a respectful nod as Mordred blinks before slowly relaxing as she rested her sword on her shoulder.

"Ah, well, uh, hi? Um, master something happened outside cause I can't sense Berserker anymore," Mordred said making Ritsuka nod.

"Right, let's meet up with Mash and head outside to see what's going on," Ritsuka said making Gilgamesh and Mordred nod.

"I will come along, my master should be arriving soon with your Assassin," Alden said as he steps forward.

"Really? Thanks for letting us know, come on, we need to move," Ritsuka said as the group got moving and left the cafeteria.

After meeting up with Mash in one of the hallways the group soon found the exit, in the form of the hole Mordred left and went outside. The yard looked very different now, the ground was torn up, the fencing was almost gone. The building looked like it had seen better days, but the thing that got Ritsuka's attention was the big roots and branches that jutted out of the ground in random places with faint bloodstains or fabric and metal stuck to them. Ritsuka could also see burns on the ground from some spells and the fading energy of said spells, he sensed Scathach arrive with Assassin nearby.

He was drawn from that by the sound of faint crying, concerned he followed the crying until he saw the source of it and was shocked once again.

The crying belonged to Enkidu! Only he was hugging a male with ice blue eyes, fair skin tone, and brown-greenish hair. His clothing showed he was a servant and a strong one at that, his face was calm and soft as he hugged Enkidu back with one hand on Enkidu's lower back while the other was gently stroking the back of Enkidu's head while the ruler servant had his own arms around the man's waist his face buried in the unknown servant's shoulder.

Ritsuka and his group walk over making the male look up a bit and tense before he relaxed and gave a nod of greeting.

"Caster, I take it you're the one who took care of Berserker?" Gilgamesh said with a smirk, by his tone of voice you could hear how glad and relieved he was.

"I drove him off, he is badly damaged though, and most likely finding a place to heal as we speak," Ekram said before looking back down at Enkidu as he pulls away to dry his face of tears.

"Master this is my royal mage, he was in charge of training the new mages and helping me to handle the magical affairs when they happened," Gilgamesh said as Ritsuka nods, he still had many questions but they could be answered later.

Ristsuka went to introduce himself to the Caster servant when the sound of running was heard, he looks around and blinks in confusion when cawing was heard. He looks at Mash who seemed just as baffled as he was, he looked over at Ekram and Alden who both shared a look while Enkidu tilts his head a little bit confused as Gilgamesh raised an eye-brow at what could be causing the noise.

"What the hell? Hey...master?" Mordred said getting everyone's attention as she pointed near the entrance of the school ground as a crow flew into view with a young girl chasing it.

She was cursing up a storm as behind her came Assassin with knives drawn, the girl was using a Finn shot to try and blast the crow out of the sky. The assassin was throwing knives with a grin, she seemed to be having fun with the 'kill the crow game' it seems.

"Come on! You flying turkey!" The girl yells clearly irritated.

"Should we help our master?" Ekram asked letting Ritsuka know this was their potential ally and the master of Alden and Ekram.

"I think she's currently working some frustrations out," Alden said a bit amused as he watched on.

"Tally ho!" A yell was heard as an arrow suddenly struck the crow's right-wing stunning it long enough for a Finn shot to hit it.

"Yes! Got it!" The girl yells as Robin hood jumps from a nearby tree with a wave.

"Yay! We got the birdie," Assassin said as she ran over to the bird.

"Master," Scathach said arriving on the roof nearby.

"Lancer, are you okay?" Mash asked getting a nod from the Lancer servant as she kept a lookout from the roof but she did eye the new servants for a moment before dismissing them.

"Sorry for the sudden arrival master but that bird has been causing us some trouble," Robin hood said as the group went over to the girl and Assassin next to the now-dead crow.

"A crow?" Mordred asked confused.

"No, a familiar," Ekram said as he summons his staff and pointed it at the bird's body making runes glow to life on it before he burns it to ash.

"It was about to report back to its master," The girls said making Ritsuka look at her.

"Um, who are you?" He asked making the girl turn to him.

She paused for a moment before shaking her head as she said "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm the one who sent the letter, I'm Keiko Genji," 

Ritsuka gave a nod as they both shared a polite and small bow of greeting, they didn't shake hands since they were mages and still unknown to each other at this moment and time.

"Ritsuka Fujimaru, you said you had some important information for us?" Ritsuka asked as Keiko nods.

"Yes, but it's best if we talk in a more secluded area," Keiko said looking around the area.

"There is a place nearby where we can set up some form of privacy," Robin said stepping forward making Keiko and Ritsuka look at him.

"I will add fortifications and privacy to the location if you are worried master," Ekram said making Keiko bite her lip in thought before nodding.

"Okay, I'll leave that to you Caster," Keiko said making her servant nod.

"Oh, right this is," Ritsuka went to introduce Mash when Keiko held up her arms in alarm, eyes wide.

"Wait! Don't say any names until we're in a safe place, I don't know if there are any more familiars around," Keiko said looking around with slight paranoia.

"I agree with that logic," Enkidu said as he stayed close to Ekram.

"Same," Mordred said nodding as well, she was a bit suspicious of the girl and new servants but she was holding her judgment for now until she got some more information about them. 

"Right, lead the way Archer," Mash asked making the male servant nod and took the lead as he ran ahead.

"Well, he's an agile one," Alden said with a chuckle making Gilgamesh hid a smirk as the group got moving.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**SECURE LOCATION**

After Archer lead them to the location, which turned out to be a medium-sized building made into a small Inn and bed and breakfast. Robin had already picked the locks of some of the rooms, Ekram quickly set to work setting up runes and wards for privacy while Alden, Scathach, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu did a quick patrol around the area but found no enemies nearby.

Ritsuka sat in the reception area with Mash and Keiko, Mordred was nearby leaning on a wall keeping an eye on the black-haired girl just-in-case. Mash was sitting next to Ritsuka while Robin was busy making some snacks and drinks, Assassin was sitting next to Keiko and was humming a happy tune while kicking her legs. Ritsuka looked up as Scathach walked in dismissing her spear as she came over and claimed a seat near Mordred, not long after her was Alden and Gilgamesh.

Both were talking about something but stopped as they approached the sitting area, Gilgamesh took a seat while Alden automatically moved to stand slightly behind his chair as if by habit. Noticing this made the king give a fond smirk, Alden shook his head with a chuckle while muttering something that sounded like 'old habits' or something. 

"Master, the security and privacy wards are in place," Ekram said as he came in last with Enkidu, the green-haired male was adamant in staying by his side.

"Thank you, Caster," Keiko said with a smile as Ekram gave a small nod before sitting down with Enkidu.

"Right, before we start with the sensitive information let's introduce everyone," Ritsuka said making Keiko nod.

"As a sign of trust from one master to another, I'll go first, okay, first up is Saber his true name is Alden or rather Alden of Uruk and royal guard to king Gilgamesh," Keiko said gesturing to the saber servant in question.

"Greetings," Alden said giving a small bow.

"Royal guard? Is he as strong as you?" Mordred asked with a smirk, she wanted to test the guard metal to metal or fist to fist whichever works.

"He should be, he is a demi-god after all and we often trained and spared together," Gilgamesh said remembering the many fights they had in the past that ruined more than one training field.

"So that's why I was sensing a divine aura from you," Scathach said making Alden glance at her.

"Yes, the god Enlil is my father," Alden said as he crossed his arms.

"It's amazing to think that there is a servant that can match Gilgamesh himself," Mash mutters as she glanced at the ruler and guard.

"It is amazing, oh, right, and this is Caster, his true name is Ekram son of the Dryads and royal mage of Uruk," Keiko said as Ekram de-summons his staff and let some flowers bloom in his for Enkidu to play with.

"Dryad? The plant people?" Assassin asked looking at the caster servant with curiosity.

Ekram looked at the girl and sensed the souls within her, it saddened him to sense a wraith born of such souls but there was nothing he could. He gave a soft smile to the girl, he could at least indulge the girl's curiosity. 

"Yes, little ones, I am half human and half, uh, 'plant people'," Ekram said ignoring Alden as he snickers while Gilgamesh hid his smirk behind a well-placed hand.

"I'm Alden's honorary brother and royal mage to king Gilgamesh," Ekram said as Enkidu hums making a flower chain.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Mordred asked pointing at his blooming hair.

"Hm, not really, it's like you plucking a piece of hair out, just a pinching feeling really," Ekram said as he leans back in his chair looking relaxed but Enkidu could tell that his magic was not.

"Our turn, this is my friend Mash Kyrielight she is currently a Pseudo-Servant," Ritsuka said as Mash gives wave a small wave and smile to Keiko who nods back.

"Archer is Robin hood, Assassin next to you is Jack the Ripper but we call her Jack or Jackie for short, Lancer is Scathach and our Saber is Mordred, plus I think you can guess who our Ruler pair is," Ritsuka said gesturing to those he mentioned.

"Judging by my servant's reactions, yes, I know who these two are, Gilgamesh and Enkidu, it's an honor to meet you both finally," Keiko said with a slightly amused smile.

"Oh? You told her about us?" Gilgamesh asked making Alden give a sheepish smirk.

"A lot!" Keiko said with a small chuckle making her servant give her fake glares which she returned making Ritsuka chuckle at their antics.

He glanced up as Robin enters and put the drinks and food down before claiming a seat for himself, once he was sure everyone was present he decided to get to the heart of the matter. Reaching up he activated his bracelet and introduced Da Vinci and Heba to Keiko before tackling the subject.

"Keiko-san, you said you had information for us?" Ritsuka asked making Keiko turn her attention to him with a small frown replacing her smile as the atmosphere turned serious.

"I do, its about everything going in here," Keiko said leaning back in her chair with a huff.

"I guess I should start the huge reality marble we're in," Keiko said running a hand through her hair.

"We know the Holy Grail is being used to power it," Heba said from the device.

"Yes, it's one of the main power sources the other source is the lay lines and magic in the ground, it's adding to the grails energy in the process," Keiko said as she picks up a cup to sip from.

"Hey, question," Mordred said making everyone look her way.

"Yes?" Keiko asked tilting her head.

"Do you know who set this reality marble up?" Mordred asked making Keiko sigh and nod.

"Unfortunately, yes, this person is also the master your facing, the one who set the servants to attack you," Keiko said with a small frown.

"Anything you can tell us about them?" Mash asked picking a snack up while giving a concerned frown when Keiko winced a bit.

"I know its hard master but it's best to tell them," Alden said from his spot next to Gilgamesh, said king was watching everything with analyzing eyes.

"I know," Keiko said taking another sip of her drink before continuing.

"Before I go any further let me give you some back story, the master you are facing is a very crafty and manipulative woman, she will stop at nothing to get her own way, she cheated in the grail was that would have started here 2 weeks ago. She had already summoned her servant, Assassin, and used Assassin to kill the other masters and steal their command seals before the war could even begin," Keiko explains looking down at her drink.

"That...is defiantly cheating," Enkidu said looking up from his mini rope of flowers with a frown.

"The servant suited the master to a scary degree," Scathach said from her seat as she nibbled on some dango.

"They do, she forced six of the command seals on me and made me summon Saber and Caster," Keiko said rubbing her right arm remembering that summoning.

"If it wasn't for Alden's fast reflexes or my spells then that woman would have stolen us from our master," Ekram said as he leans back looking as calm as always.

"I still can't thank you guys enough for that," Keiko mutters before jumping a bit as Assassin suddenly sat on her lap.

"More storytime!" Assassin said with a smile making Keiko give a small uneasy chuckle and gain a sweatdrop at the sudden move.

"Ah-okay then, ahem, after that she summoned Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Rider, but Rider was quickly killed by Assassin when they refused to fight for the master," Keiko said after regaining her composer a bit, as much as one could do with Londons most famous serial killer on their lap.

"That means one less servant to cause us trouble," Robin hood said with a smirk that explains why he never saw any trace of an enemy rider servant around.

"That leaves you with Berserker, Lancer, and Assassin to deal with," Heba said while Da Vinci could be heard talking to someone in the background.

"Hm, every time the enemy master is mentioned your mood turns, is there a relation between you two?" Scathach asked having noticed the girls changing demeanor and moods.

"Relation? Like family or relation though a mage family?" Mash asked as Keiko all but slumps forward in her seat looking very annoyed. 

"Oh, I hate admitting this," Keiko said in a tone of voice that made Mordred of all people wince and gain a look of sympathy.

"Well damn, you got one of them too?" Mordred asked they knew that tone all to well since they used it when talking about a certain mother of theirs, that pain in their ass.

"I prefer the term doner," Keiko said as Assassin tilts her head at the girl.

"Doner? You mean?" Ritsuka asked his eyes widening as he quickly caught on.

"Yes, the master your facing is my....mother, Akumu Genji, though she is more like a genetic doner to me since she treats me like a tool," Keiko said with a grimace as she said the word 'mother' like it would bite her.

"Whoa, talk about your family dramas," Robin said as Enkidu looks at his friend, he had not been expecting that.

"How interesting," Gilgamesh mutters as he eyed the girl.

"You have a bad mama?" Assassin asked making Keiko nod only to yelp as Assassin suddenly hugs her.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get rid of bad mama!" Assassin said a bit too cheerfully making Keiko struggle a bit as Assassin hugged her a bit too tightly.

"Ah! Jack-san, your turning Keiko-senpai blue!" Mash said getting up to help get Assassin off Keiko with Scathach before the female master suffocated from the assassin's 'affections'.

Ritsuka got up to help while going over the information given, he now knew the master was Keiko's mother and was the one responsible for the reality marble and sending the servants after them.

It only raised more questions, if Akumu Genji already had the grail why not wish on it already? Why did she set the marble up? What was her big scheme that involves the grail? He shook his head as he watched Scathach pry Assassin off Keiko who looked dazed as Mash checked her over while Ekram summoned some items to help her recover.

He would wait until Keiko was recovered from Assassin's...loving embrace...before he asked those questions though, it looked like Keiko needed a minute or five to recover.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure how to cliffhanger this chapter but I think I did okay, but Keiko and Ritsuka are now comrades! Also, Ekram and Alden are back with Enkidu and Gilgamesh!
> 
> In the next chapter, Talks, and plans.
> 
> Until the next chapter, Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 6: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Talks, and plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Also, there is some fluff moments here and a bit emotional if I can pull it off.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6** : Plans

* * *

**LOUNGE AREA**

After Keiko recovered from her near hug of death, with Assassin apologizing for not watching her strength, the female master was now calm as she sat with Assassin once again in her lap.

"Keiko, do you know why your, I mean, do you know why Akumu is doing all this?" Ritsuka asked making Keiko nod.

"I think so, you see, from what I was able to dig up about Akumu is that she came from a mage family but she was always second best to her brother, turns out she was also picked on for her looks when she was younger which lead to her becoming a vain woman about her looks," Keiko said remembering the various diaries she managed to dig up and people she talked to get this information.

"I take it that's only part of the backstory?" Gilgamesh asked making the girl nod.

"Correct, Akumu later married a man she loved and the two were together for a while until the man divorced her to marry a younger and more powerful mage, this caused Akumu to change, she became obsessed with her beauty and power, she later went on to seduce and marry my father and had me in the Genji family," Keiko said though looking displeased by it, thinking of what Akumu did always left her in a mood.

"Focus master," Alden said from his spot as he leans on the wall behind him.

"So, judging from your attitude I take it she's done something to you?" Robin asked leaning forward in his seat.

"My family, one by one the other members of the Genji family kept 'disappearing' or going missing, it wasn't until I was a young teen that I discovered that Akumu killed them all to gain full access to the families research on reality marbles since we studied them for the Association, I want to stop her to at least give my family some peace," Keiko explains, she wanted to put her families, souls to rest, it was the least she could do for her dear father. He adored her and was always there for her.

"Hey, if we can weaken her you'll get the final blow," Mordred said with a smirk making Keiko glance at her with a slightly amused look.

"Um, okay, thanks?" Keiko said a bit unsure but the thought was nice, hopefully, she would be able to put Akumu down with her own hands but right now that would have to wait.

"So, Akumu is going to use the grail to give her power and beauty?" Mash asked with a frown.

"I think so, I haven't been able to see her personal notes on her plans since she keeps them in her personal room at all times but with Ekram's help, I was able to see her notes on how she linked the grail to herself," Keiko said looking at Ekram who nods and held out his hand making a glow appear as papers and notes form.

"Here, even though she is a crazy woman her knowledge of runes is admirable," Ekram said handing the items to Keiko who out them on the table between her and Ritsuka and Mash.

"Thanks, here it is," Keiko said laying everything out.

On the largest paper was a diagram of a crystal orb with many runes carved into it, there was an arrow pointing from the crystal to a grail. Another arrow then pointed at a human outline, more runes were on the human outline. 

"These notes," Mash said as she read one over her eyes wide as Ritsuka looked over at Scathach.

"Scathach, what can you make of this?" Ritsuka asked as the lancer servant knew more about runes than he did.

Scathach got up and walked over to the table, she picked up some notes and read them over before looking at the diagram. She had to admit, the runes were beautifully done. However, Scathach had more in-depth knowledge and experience so reading these runes was like reading the evening newspaper to her.

"She's using the crystal as a catalyst to convert the Grails energy into her own, the runes on the orb act almost like command seals making a contract-like connection between them, she's basically made the grail into her own power-boosting device," Scathach explains as she put the papers down.

"Contract you say?" Gilgamesh asked making the female lancer nod in his direction.

"Can it be broken?" Enkidu asked making Scathach nod.

"Yes, one of the notes says that testing showed the runes will fail under constant attacks with magic since it can only take so much stress before giving way," Scathach said before returning to her seat.

"That explains why Akumu keeps it hidden away in the shrine, she gets very mad if someone so much as touches it," Alden said.

"So if we can sever the connection between Akumu and the grail it will allow us to retrieve the grail and end the reality marble," Da vinic pipped in making Ritsuka nod.

"Which means we need to find a way into the shrine and destroy the crystal," He said as Mordred spoke up.

"Wait, what about those personal notes you mentioned? The one the lady keeps close to her?" Mordred asked looking on edge.

"What of them?" Assassin asked confused as Keiko nods.

"What if the crystal is booby-trapped? Those personal notes might say if it is and then we can undo the traps and take out the crystal," Mordred explains which made a lot of sense.

"That's true, such an important item is bound to be laid with traps," Enkidu said making Robin nod in agreement.

"They always are," He said making Ritsuka hold his chin in thought before nodding.

"I have an idea, Robin can you help Keiko sneak into Akumu's room and retrieve those notes? While your doing this we can cause a distraction near the shrine to lure her out," Ritsuka said making Keiko nod.

"Hm, master, if we lure out the enemy servants have Scathach and Enkidu deal with Lancer while myself, Alden, and Ekram face Berserker while Assassin is kept on standby in case the enemy Assassin shows themselves," Gilgamesh said adding his own input.

"Right, we still don't know who the assassin is," Mash said as Keiko hums.

"I haven't seen much of assassin but she's defiantly french with her accent and wears victorian style clothing," Keiko said as Heba spoke up.

"We'll have some of our people look into anyone who could fit into female french assassins," Heba said as the device went quiet.

"So, we have a plan now," Alden said with a smirk.

"Yeah, though we'll have to implement it later, I'm getting tired from all this," Keiko said trying o suppress a yawn.

"Agreed, why don't we rest us for now," Ristuka said getting up as Mash got up right after him.

"There's plenty of rooms to sleep in, I've already got a room picked so, catch you later," Robin sais as he got up and promptly vanished.

"I'll room with Mordred-san," Mash said as she went over to Mordred while Ritsuka looks at Keiko and Assassin.

"We'll stay with sister Kiki!" Assassin said smiling as Keiko chuckles.

"Okay, just keep the knives on your side of the room," Keiko said getting up and leaving as Scathach went to claim her own room.

"Alden, you'll stay with me, Ekram I take it you'll be rooming with Enkidu?" Gilgamesh asked getting up.

"Yes, there is much we need to catch up on," Ekram said as he got up and left with Enkidu who followed after the caster with a small smile in place.

"Have a nice rest the both of you, we're going to need it for the battles to come," Ritsuka said as the king and guard nod and bid him a good rest before leaving as well.

Ritsuka smiled before blinking as he remembered something. "Wait, I forgot to ask Keiko if Akumu had anymore familiars!"

He groans a bit facepalming before shaking his head, he looks up with a sigh before leaving to find a room for himself he would ask later, right now he needed some sleep.

**WITH EKRAM AND ENKIDU**

Enkidu hums as he sat on the bed with Ekram, he was cuddling his mate who had taken his robe and shoes off to relax. 

"I missed this," Enkidu said as he nuzzled into Ekram's chest since he was currently laying on Ekram making his mage hum.

"I have as well, I see you have adjusted to your new body," Ekram said as he reached up and fiddled with a piece of Enkidu's hair. 

"It was strange at first," Enkidu said with a small frown as he looked up at Ekram.

"I didn't know what to do with myself after all that happened, I was still reeling from the pain of losing you, I was a mess," Enkidu said his voice hitching as he remembered that day, that blasted day, his eyes stinging a bit and some tears spilled from his eyes.

Ekram stayed silent letting Enkidu speak, to get things off his chest, he moves to hold Enkidu's cheek as he gently wipes his tears away.

"But Gilgamesh was worse, he nearly went insane from his grief at losing Alden, I managed to snap him out of it but I still felt a hole inside me," Enkidu said as he looked at Ekram he felt numb but better than he has been in a while.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, but I will never regret saving you that day," Ekram said as he moves placing his forehead against Enkidu's who save a small smile.

"Just like I'll never regret giving you my heart," Enkidu said as he moves to press his lips against Ekram's.

The kiss was slow and gentle, both indulging themselves as Enkidu wraps his arms around Ekram's shoulders while Ekram held his waist. Enkidu's hands moved up to run through Ekram's hair as they pulled apart for air, Ekram smiled nuzzling Enkidu nose against his own.

Enkidu nuzzled back as he moves pulled Ekram into another kiss, this time his tongue poked at Ekram's lips. The dryad opens up letting their wet muscles collide, Enkidu groans at the sensation. How long has it been since he felt this way? This warmth, this happiness, feeling so safe once more. He missed it, he missed his dryad so much! 

He pulled back panting lightly as he moves and licked at Ekram's neck, this made Ekram groan quietly before hissing a bit as Enkidu moves and carefully bit the right side of his neck base. He then pulls back licking at the bite mark-making Ekram sigh, he looks forward as Enkidu moves up giving Ekram full access to his neck. Without hesitation, Ekram moves licking and sucking on his mate's neck before arriving at his neck base, Enkidu groans as he felt Ekram bite into the left side of his neck base.

When they were alive they would leave random bite marks on each other from time to time, mostly from their more primal instincts urging them to mark each other as mates, the marks never stayed due to their healing but it helped to stratify their instincts.

Ekram pulled back licking at the mark making Enkidu hiss a bit before groaning softly, his cheeks a bit red as he moves to lay on Ekram's chest. He looked up at Ekram who smiled as he leans forward and nuzzled their nosed together again.

"I love you, Enkidu, my spirit," Ekram said gently his eyes full of love making Enkidu nuzzle back.

"I love you too, my dryad, my mate," Enkidu said as they shared another kiss before laying down to sleep and rest up.

**WITH GILGAMESH AND ALDEN**

"This room is rather nice," Alden said as he looked around the room that he and Gilgamesh had chosen for the night.

He was currently topless and only in a pair of blue pants from under his armor, his king was only in his pants as well.

"Alden," Gilgamesh said making Alden turn around only to grunt a bit as Gilgamesh suddenly hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Gilgamesh?" Alden asked softly glancing sideways at his king.

He felt Gilgamesh shake slightly, his breathing uneasy, Alden felt something wet on his shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized that Gilgamesh was crying. Silent tears, it made Alden give a sad smile as he moves to wrap his arms around Gil's back holding him close.

"Gil..." He said his tone gentle as he nuzzled Gil's hair.

"It hurt...it hurt so damn much!" Gilgamesh said his voice a bit shaky.

"It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, I wanted to rage and destroy everything for taking you from me! If it wasn't for Enkidu, I would have ruined our home, ha," Gilgamesh said his voice so full of emotions, anger, sadness, guilt.

"If only I had acted faster, I wouldn't have caused you so much pain," Alden said making Gilgamesh pull back suddenly to show his tear-stained cheeks and red eyes slightly swollen from crying.

"It wasn't your fault! It doesn't matter if you were fast or not, that goddess is to blame for it all, if she had just stayed away things would have been different," Gilgamesh said shaking his head.

"They would have," Alden said as he uses one hand to reach up and cup Gil's right cheek.

"Still, I caused you pain and I don't like that," Alden said as he placed his other hand on Gilgamesh's chest, right over his heart.

"The pain is a reminder of that day, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it or forget it," Gilgamesh said shivering a bit at Alden's touch, it has been too long.

"So, let me replace that pain with something else then," Alden said leaning forward and pulling his king into a kiss.

Gilgamesh groans, his arms moving to wrap around Alden's shoulders as he relished int the feeling of those warm lips on his once more. He felt more tears escape his eyes as he closed them but ignored that as he felt Alden's tongue touch his lips and without hesitation he opens his mouth letting their tounges meet in a passionate dance, he grunts feeling himself moving backward until his legs hit the bed.

The sudden hit made them part from each other as Gilgamesh found himself laying down on the bed with Alden over him, he pants a bit before moving to the top of the bed making Alden follow suit once in a more comfy position the two kissed again. This time Gil took control as he moves to sit on Alden's lap and held his guard head gently with both hands, their eyes closed as they indulged in the presence of each other once more. 

"I missed this, being able to partake in such activities with you once more," Gilgamesh said as they both pulled apart for air with red faces.

"You never indulged yourself until now?" Alden asked with a raised eyebrow, as a servant doing such activities would give them extra mana.

Gilgamesh shook his head saying "No, I did not allow anyone to touch me in such ways after your...death, even now as a servant I refused some 'offers' of help, I am a married man after all," 

He was a man of his word when it came to his loyalties, on that day when he and Alden became husbands he swore that Alden would have his heart and he did. Which was why he always felt a twinge of anger when he saw his older Archer counterpart flirting with others, mostly that poor Saber that got his attention due to her stubborn will.

"Hm, I would be the same in your situation," Alden said as he smiled at his king, his eyes full of warmth that made Gil's heart shudder.

The king smiles back his own eyes full of warmth and love just for the amazing man before him, a demigod being who stayed by his side even now as servants. He moves to lay on his side facing Alden who rolled onto his own side, he then reached up and held Gilgamesh's left hand with his own left hand.

"I love you, Gilgamesh," Alden said softly as he pulled the comforter over them. 

"I love you too, Alden," Gilgamesh said leaning over and they shared a soft kiss.

The two soon pulled back and lay their heads down to rest, soon the reunited guard and king were asleep. As they slept their hands remained intertwined with matching sets of rings glinting in the light.

**NEXT DAY**

Keiko groans as she sat in the lounge area of the place they were in, a cup of coffee in her hands, she heard footsteps making her look up to see her servants walk in with Gilgamesh and Enkidu. They all looked well-rested and for a brief moment, she saw a marking on Ekram's neck as he pulled his robe over him.

' _Looks like they had an eventful night, not surprising really_ ' Keiko thought as she returned to her coffee with a smile.

**MEANWHILE**

"Master," Assassin said as she approached Akumu who was standing before the golden chalice in the main shrine.

"What is it?" Akumu said looking some runes over.

"The young miss hasn't returned," Assassin said while bowing making Akumu turn around with a scowl on her lips.

"Hasn't returned? So, she has betrayed me then, that explains why my familiar hasn't reported in," Akumu said with a growl that girl was more trouble then she was worth.

"What shall we do? You have already lost Archer and you nearly lost Berserker," Assassin said while adjusting her hat.

"This is just a small mishap in my plan! We'll just need to move things ahead of schedule that's all," Akumu said pacing a bit before looking back at the runes around the Grail.

"Assassin! Take Lancer and patrol around the shrine, I want no interference while I work," Akumu orders making Assassin nod.

"Of course, master," Assassin said before straightening herself and leaving to go and find Lancer.

Akumu huffs as she looked back at the grail and began to draw more runes and smirks, her smirk was dark as the light of the grail caused her upper face to be covered in shadows giving her a sinister look.

"Hehehe, no one will stop me, not even you, little brat, this world will soon pay for what it did to me," Akumu said with a dark chuckle.

All the while the Grail glows with a golden light tinged with red as on Akumu's arms runes appeared leading up to her chest, the shrine soon went quiet as Akumu went on with her work.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Akumu up to now? You'll have to read and find out.
> 
> I hope my chapter was emotional enough, I was originally going to work on the next chapter for Fate and Dumbledore's Mistake but I got carried away in making this one. Oh well!
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Plans are put into action with shocking results.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 7: Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Plans are put into action with shocking results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7** : Infiltration

* * *

**YASAKA SHRINE**

"So, this is the shrine?" Ritsuka asked as he knelt down on the very edge of the shrine grounds watching the temple grounds.

"Yes," Keiko said quietly beside him with a shoulder bag on, the servants were close by.

Scathach and Enkidu were ready to lure out the enemy Lancer, Mordred was ready to be the bait to lure out Berserker. Considering it was Lancelot, all she had to do was challenge or taunt him and keep her face showing. Ekram, Alden, and Gilgamesh were with her ready to spring the ambush. Mash was with Ritsuka and Robin was going to help Keiko slip inside and help fight off any surprises that may be inside, Assassin was close by on standby.

"So this will bring her out of the room?" Mash asked as she kept her voice down.

"If we're lucky she might be with the grail, if she's working on that she'll need her full concentration on that instead of us," Keiko said a bit on edge.

All she had to do was get in there, find Akumu's personal notes, and get out. Simple but even the simplest plans could derail if not careful. Keiko gulps as she took a deep breath, she jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her look to see Ritsuka. 

"You know what to do, right?" He asked with a smile making Keiko nod.

"Yes, sneak in with Archer and get the notes, then we retreat and meet up at the pick-up point," Keiko said making her fellow mage nod.

"I'll be with the others to help with the distraction, if things get too out of control then retreat and we'll figure out a different plan," Ritsuka said as he got up and moved away with Mash.

"Good luck, Fujimaru," Keiko said making him look back with a nod before he and Mash left.

"Are you ready, little lady?" Robin asked reading his crossbow just in case.

"Yes, let's go," Keiko said as she got up and shivered when pulled her close to him and pulled his cloak over them.

With quiet feet the two made their way towards the shrine, Keiko moved to lean against the shrine wall as she glanced up at the sky. She had to wait for the right moment, of she entered too soon she could get caught. She held her breath and stiffens as Lancer walked past her hiding spot, she did not move an inch as she heard Lancer grumble and complain about his master before vanishing from view.

Keiko let out the breath she was holding, that had been close. 

" **RAHHHHHH!** " A loud roar rang out making Keiko and Archer jump, they shared a look before the distant sound of Berserker's roars was heard moving away from the shrine.

"The distractions started, come on, we've only got a limited amount of time," Keiko said as Archer nods.

"Let's not delay then," Robin said making Keiko nod back.

Keiko moves and entered the shrine, she knew the layout of the building by heart now and easily made her way towards Akumu's room. After a quick check of the door showed no traps the two slip inside, Archer glanced around the room and frowns. He didn't like this room, it reminded him of those secret rooms that nobles and kings would have hiding their secrets lovers or female captives in for a fun time. Shaking his head he followed Keiko over to Akumu's desk.

"Her notes should be here," Keiko mutters as she began to look through make-up, notes on runes, and research notes on reality marbles.

"Found it?" Robin asked tilting his head before feeling something making him look around.

"Her notes are not here, I don't understand," Keiko said confused, the woman's work should be here. Why wasn't it here?

"Maybe she hid it?" Archer said as he watched Keiko gather all the notes she could and put them in the bag.

"Let's search the room, I'm not leaving my families legacy here in the hands of this woman any longer," Keiko said as they began to look around the room.

After looking around Archer found a hidden bookshelf that held the rest of the Genji family's magecraft arts, spells, and research, Keiko was quick to place them into her bag which Ekram had spell to be lightweight and bigger on the inside. Then as Archer moved passed the bed to move across the room he noticed the pillow move and something white poke from under it.

"Over here," He said making Keiko look over as Robin points at the bed pillows.

"Ah! Great work Archer," Keiko said running over and throwing the pillow off to show more notes.

"Perfect! This is just what we need," Keiko said grabbing the notes and placing them in a separate space in the bag and closing it up.

"Let's get out of here," Keiko said as the two quickly left the room and began to make their way out of the shrine.

Just as they reached the courtyard a sudden attack made them both skid to a stop, Archer moves to guard Keiko as a giggle rang out.

"Your a slippery one darling," A female voice said echoing around them.

"Assassin, trying to stop us?" Keiko asked looking around tensely.

"Hm, I guess so, are you ready?" The enemy said as Assassin appears looking to be hunting something as she looked around before spotting them, she must have encountered the enemy and was tracking her down.

"You go, I'll go and play with her," Jack said making Keiko nod as she took off running with Robin and Jack went to hunt down the enemy Assassin.

Keiko managed to leave the shrine ground and kept running, she didn't stop until she made it to the pickup point. By then her legs were burning, her lungs felt ready to pop, and her chest was heaving to the point she felt herself getting stitches on both sides. Man, she needed a long drink and bath after that! She moves and sat down to catch her breath, she felt a small drain on her mana most likely from Ekram casting his spells. 

"That was a lot of running," Robin said as he sat down looking to be winded himself, he had used up a lot of energy using his concealment skill and that running. 

' _I hope that all this running was worth it_ ' Keiko thought as she heard footsteps making her look over only to relax when she saw Ritsuka and the ground looking a bit ruffled and beat up but otherwise fine.

"Keiko! Did you get what we needed?" Ritsuka asked running over, he was a bit dusty and dirty from being so close to the fights.

"Yes, and more, Assassin is currently hunting down the enemy Assassin that almost got us," Keiko said as she looked over at her servants.

Alden was grinning as he talking with his king, both looked ruffed up with dirty armor and clothing, some rips here and there, and a few cuts that were healing up. Both seemed to be very pleased with the fight, Mordred was covered in dents and cracks on her armor, Mash looked a bit tired but fine. Scathach looked calm but a tiny bit relieved about something as Enkidu looked happy since he was getting a piggyback ride from Ekram at the moment, Robin Hood was helped off the ground by Scathach.

"How did the distraction go?" Keiko asked as Mash helps her up.

"Better than I expected, we managed to take down Berserker and Scathach took out Lancer," Ritsuka said as he then gestures to his servants.

"It was quite a fight, Berserker was a tough one," Ekram said as Alden nods.

"The guy didn't know when to stop, but I enjoyed that it felt nice to fight beside my king once again," Alden said as he moves and ruffled up Ruler Gil's hair making the king chuckle.

"Watch it, my guard, hahaha, but it was nice to fight with you again," Gilgamesh said with a smile, though if one looked closely like Keiko did, you would see a tiny blush on the king's cheeks.

"I missed seeing Ekram in action, it brings back so many memories," Enkidu said as he rested his chin on Ekram's shoulder.

"Um, Enkidu? Are you gonna get down anytime soon?" Mordred asked with a raised eyebrow at the pair.

"Hm, nope," Enkidu said burying his face into Ekrams shoulder making the mage chuckle.

"Let's head back to review everything, and rest up," Keiko said as Ritsuka and Mash nod as the group got moving.

**MEANWHILE**

"NO! Damn it! That brat took everything!" Akumu yells as she stood in her now ruined room.

Not far from her was Assassin, who looked a bit worse for wear after her encounter with the enemy Assassin, mostly her right hand being missing.

"What will you do now master? Both Berserker and Lancer are gone," Assassin said as she looks up.

Akumu was shaking in rage before she took a deep breath and held her chin in thought, slowly an unhinged smirk crossed her face. One that matched the madness in her eyes, Assassin tensed up as Akumu turns to her with a growing smile.

"I was planning on using their spirit cores to power the ritual, but I can improvise, a homunculus core should be just as strong and yours, Charlotte," Akumu said her smile was now all teeth as she gazed at her servant.

Charlotte pales but nods as Akumu approached her with runes glowing along her body as her eyes glow red.

**WITH CHALDEA GROUP**

Back in the hideout, Keiko was setting the notes she had gathered from Akumu on the table before her, she kept the Genji family items in her bag.

"Right, this should be all of it," Keiko said as everyone gathered around either sitting down or standing or leaning on chairs.

"So, are there any traps?" Mordred asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yes, there are some traps around the Grail but thankful not that difficult to take down," Ekram said as he picked up a note on the trap protection.

"Mostly wards and attacks aimed at magic circuits," Keiko said as she looks up at Rituska.

"We need to take the traps down and somehow break the contract between Akumu and the Grail," He said as he tried to think of something.

' _Hm, wait! I know_ ' Ritsuka thought as he looked over at Ruler Gil.

"Gilgamesh, do you have anything inside your gates that can help?" Ritsuka asked he remembered Archer Gil lending him that dagger during the Babylonian singularity against Tiamat. 

"Why yes, I do," Ruler said as he opens two gates and the dagger that Ritsuka remembers came out along with a staff.

"This dagger should break the contract on the grail, the staff should help disable the traps," Gilgamesh said as he passed them to Keiko who nods in thanks and placed them beside her on the table and chair.

She then picks up the notes on the grail and read it over, unseen by Ritsuka and his group, her eyes narrow as she frowns re-reading something over. Her jaw set before she took a deep breath and folded the paper up and placed it inside her pocket, Alden and Ekram shared a look at this. 

"Ritsuka, I have an idea," Keiko said as she stood up making everyone turn to her.

"What is it?" Mash asked.

"When we storm the shrine I will go on ahead and focus on getting rid of Akumu's contract with the Grail, you guys can keep her attention while I do this," Keiko said as she held her hip.

"I like the sound of that, hey, I'll have a punch for ya," Mordred said making Keiko chuckle at her words but nod.

"Thanks," Keiko said as the next few minutes was spent planning how the attack would go.

Soon everyone went to their rooms to rest, Alden and Ekram were about to leave with the Rulers when Keiko spoke up.

"Alden, Ekram, can I speak with you two for a moment?" Keiko asked making them pause and look over at Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

"Go, I'll see you back in the room," Gilgamesh said as he went on ahead while Enkidu hugs Ekram before following his friend.

"What is wrong master?" Ekram asked only to blink when Keiko shushed him and then lead the both of them to one of the nearby rooms and went inside.

"Master? Are you alright?" Alden asked concered since Keiko was acting off.

"I'm sorry but I left something out when I said I would go after the grail," Keiko said as she reached into her pocket and pulled the note out and handed it to Alden to read.

His eyes widened when he finished reading and looked up at Keiko in shock, Ekram leans over and read the paper himself before gasping and went to speak but Keiko held up her hand silencing him.

"I know, but it's something I need to do," Keiko said as she reached up and held her hands over her chest.

"Though, Alden, Ekram, I have a request for you both," Keiko said as she looked at her servants.

"Of course, master," They both said as they step closer to hear her words that only shall grace their ears.

Once she said her words Ekram nods and summoned her bag to her, she placed the note inside and then held it up to Ekram and Alden who placed some items of their own inside the bag before they all left the room in silence.

**LATER**

Alden arrived in the room that he was sharing with Gilgamesh and paused when he saw his king fast sleep in the bed, he smiled and dismissed his armor leaving only his cloth pants on as he approached the bed and carefully climbed in.

Gilgamesh shifts a bit before settling back down as Alden held him close, the guard smiled and slowly feel asleep himself. 

His sleep was nice and content until hours later when a loud ruckus made him awaken and tense up, his old instincts kicking in as he quickly got up and summoned a sword of fire and got between the door and his king who awoke with a startled noise.

"What's going on?" Gilgamesh asked as he got up, fully awake thanks to the adrenaline rush wake up.

"I don't know," Alden said as his armor appears and Gil got up letting his own outfit form.

They left the room and followed the ruckus to find Ritsuka trying to calm down Heba who was trying to say something but was stumbling over his words, the two shared a look before approaching Ritsuka as Keiko stumbles into the room half-asleep with Enkidu and Ekram watching her.

"Heba! Calm down! Master can't understand you!" Robin said over the yelling which seemed to snap Heba out of it.

"Sorry, sorry! But it's urgent, we've been keeping an eye on the shrine and the remaining servants signature since we got a lock on them and the signal suddenly vanished!" Heba said as rapid typing was heard.

"Not only that but a huge spike in mana and magic, the singularity is also starting to increase in size," Da Vinci said as Ritsuka looks at Keiko who was awake and had a grim look.

"Looks like Akumu is putting her plan into action, we need to leave now!" Keiko said Ekram passed her the dagger and staff Gilgamesh gave her.

"Keiko-Senpai is right, we don't have any time to waste," Mash said as the other servants nod.

The group soon left their hideout and made their way toward the shrine, in the distance a reddish-golden glow was seen. One that did not bring anyone a sense of comfort as the sky was filled with a red light.

**AT THE SHRINE**

"Hahhhahaha! Finally! After these years, it will be mine!" Akumu said as she stood in front of the shrine a good distance away as she smirks her body glowing with red runes while a glow was coming from the shrine.

"Akumu!" A yell made the woman look over as her skin turns grey with red lines crawling across her skin.

"Ah, the waste of my flesh, here to stop me?" She said with a mad smirk as Keiko growls at her with a glare as the servants stood between the masters and the woman.

"Akumu, whatever it is your doing you need to stop!" Ritsuka yells as Akumu just gave a mad smile.

"Hahaha! Stop? Me? Hahahaha! You're too late boy!" Akumu said as her eyes turned red as the ground began to shake.

"W-what's going on!?" Mordred yells trying to steady herself.

"Back up from her! Her mana is reaching near-divine levels, whatever the grail is doing is made the area unstable!" Heba yells as Enkidu moved and picked Ritsuka up and carried him to a distance away while Ekram carried Keiko.

Once the group was some distance away they were suddenly blown to the ground by a shockwave as Akumu yelling was heard.

"This power! It's all mine! Now you foolish people bear witness to your new god!" Akumu yells as a dome of black mud and energy encased her form hiding it from view and growing in size.

"She's trying to become a god!?" Robin asked eyes wide as he got up from the ground as the black mass grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"This is not going to end well," Scathach said as she summons her spear.

The mass soon stopped growing as it started to fall away, the sight that met everyone's eyes made them tense or step back in shock as a huge shadow fell upon them. Humanoid in figure as four arms spread out, legs were replaced by red and black pulsating tentacles that dug into the ground. The 'body' was covered by a dress of white feathers stained with blood, a huge silver headdress made up the face as black mud leaked from the eye sockets while a huge demonic halo hovers above the head.

( _Look at the pic below, minus the sword, I do NOT own the pic_ )

"What has she become?" Keiko asked in shock staring at the huge being before them.

"Akumu, she's become something crossed between divine and beast, her mana output is close to that of Tiamat! She's become a pseudo-beast of humanity!" Da Vinci said over the comlink.

"A beast," Ritsuka mutters with narrowed eyes as the beast raised her head as the eye sockets came to life with a red glow.

The beast then raised her head as a roar-like bellow left it, shattering glass for miles around and destroying a few buildings as everyone prepared themselves for the fight to come.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, it's getting intense!
> 
> In the next chapter, the final battle begins.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 8: FInal Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the final battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8** : Final Battle

* * *

Keiko felt her body shake as she stared up at the creature who was once Akumu, this colossal thing that dwarfed them in size. She jumps when a hand was placed on her shoulder, looking over she saw Alden looking at her.

"Master, focus, we can't lose ourselves now," Alden said making Keiko take a deep breath and nod as she got control of herself.

"Right, we need to take her down," Keiko said as she looked over at Ritsuka.

"First we need to distract her, that way you can get past and go to the Grail," Ritsuka said as he looks at his servants.

"Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Jack, Mordred, can you four lure her away from the shrine? Robin, Scathach, can you help them with your runes and arrows?" Ritsuka said as the beast roars preparing to attack.

"We can do that!" Mordred yells as everyone jumps into action.

"We will assist you," Alden said as he summons his swords of Enki and rushed in to help as Ekram began to fire off spells while Mash stood guard over Ritsuka and Keiko.

Akumu roars as she fired an attack that dug deep into the ground and melted parts of it before destroying some homes, she wails as Mordred slashed at her 'legs' forcing her to move as weapons pelted her from all sides thanks to Gilgamesh's gates.

"Come on! This way!" Assassin yells as she jumps on the beast and hacked and slashed as she ran up its body.

"The wounds are healing rapidly," Archer yelled from his spot on a build before he jumps to another to avoid an attack.

"Keiko! The shrine!" Ritsuka yelled making Keiko nod as she took off in a run towards the shrine as the beast was slowly lured away from it.

However the beast must have noticed the movement since she turned to look at Keiko with eyes glowing red as an attack built up, Keiko gasped as she saw this and pales when the beast roars and fired at her!

"Look out!" Mash yells as Keiko tensed up only to yell when she was pushed to the side and someone took the hit for her.

"Argh! Damn it, that's a strong blast! Man, my dad's gonna be mad my armor is ruined," Keiko looked over from her spot on the ground at Mordred who took the hit.

Her armor was shattered leaving only bits and pieces behind, she grunts and discarded the rest of it as she checked her sword over before nodding as she looked at Keiko.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!" Mordred said making Keiko smirk and nod as she got up and took off running again as Mordred jumped back into the fight.

"My thanks!" Alden yelled from his point as he blocks some tentacles from attacking Gilgamesh from behind.

"Welcome!" Mordred yelled back and unleashed her red lightning on the beast's legs making it screech and back away.

"Keep it up!" Ritsuka yells as he shot a healing spell at Enkidu healing a wound to his side.

"We need to buy Keiko as much time as possible!" Mash yells as she ran and blocked an attack from hitting the shrine.

**WITH KEIKO**

Keiko growls as she stumbles from another shake, she could hear the explosions and roars in the distance as she made her way over to the building that held the Grail. She got her balance back and kept on running, the staff in hand and dagger on her belt.

She pants as she arrived at the building only to yelp as she slammed into a barrier, it sent her to the ground giving her a small shock.

"Ugh! I should have expected that," Keiko mutters with a wince as she got up from the ground.

"It looks like a strong barrier," Keiko said as she looked the glowing dome over, how was she going to break this?

' _Maybe the staff will work?_ ' Keiko thought as she picked up the staff from the ground and pointed it at the barrier.

The tip glows before a blast of mana shot out of the tip and into the barrier, it shudders but remains strong. Gritting her teeth Keiko stops the attack and pulled out the dagger, okay, if the staff didn't fully work then maybe the dagger would finish the job.

"Here we go!" Keiko yells running at the barrier and stabbing it.

The barrier shudders before shattering letting Keiko push forward, she pants a bit before moving as she ran closer to the building. She used the dagger to take down two more barriers to get inside, once inside she paused when a pulse of lightning raced across the room where the Grail was.

The Grail sat up-top a big alter, it was floating slightly and glowing golden with red runes hovering around it and pulsing red.

Then in front of the Grail was a smaller alter where a red orb sat, runes carved into its surface, the orb was giving off an ominous red glow. Red lines ran between the two, Keiko nods as she went to step forward with the staff at the ready only to jolt when more barriers and traps activated.

"Damn it! Everyone, just give me a bit more time," Keiko mutters as she brought up the dagger and began to work her way towards the orb.

She took the dagger and hit the barrier in front of her and shattered it as she steps forward and threw the staff she held into the middle of the room. The staff glows and sent out a big pulse of mana that disrupted the traps making them stall or stop, Keiko sighs as she cautiously went over to the red orb.

Once she was sure no more traps would activate she approached the orb as a shield activated around it, Keiko took a deep breath as she moves closer and grips the dagger tightly.

' _This is it_ ' Keiko thought as she stood over the orb and raised the dagger above it the orb, her hands shaking a bit before she steels her nerves as she grips the dagger with both hands. Her magic circuits coming to life, her arms glowed as she prepared herself.

"This ends now!" Keiko yells as she thrusts the dagger down hitting the barrier.

The barrier sparks as a gust picked up, electricity sparks all around Keiko as a red glow fills the room. The noise was almost deafening as the ground shook slightly, Keiko grits her teeth as she felt a force trying to push her back making her dig her feet in.

Meanwhile outside the shrine, as if sensing the orb being attacked the beast roars as it began to get more erratic in its attacks.

Keiko grunts as she felt something shudder under her assault.

' _A little more! I just need a little more!_ ' Keiko thought as she lifts the dagger again and pushed as much mana into her arms as she could.

"Eat this! Akumu! Ahhhhhh!" Keiko yells as she thrusts down hitting the barrier twice as hard making the barrier shatter and give way.

Due to the force and the amount of mana in the strike the runes on the orb could only hold the blade back for a minute before giving way to Keiko's mana fueled strike. The dagger sunk deep into the crystal making cracks appear, all was silent for a moment save for Keiko's pants until the sound of more cracking was heard as the runes left on the orb glow an angry red while it shakes. 

Then, before Keiko could react, the orb explodes with such a force it shook the room Keiko was in and sending crystal shards flying everywhere. The roof was partially destroyed as a fire started, dust and smoke filled the air as the grail stops glowing brightly and calms down. 

Among the smoke and rubble of the collapsed roof sat Keiko, her body leaning against some rubble of the partially destroyed roof. Her body highlighted by the nearby fire, her clothing ripped and torn, her hair a mess. Her body covered in dirt and the dagger clutched in her left hand, she pants lightly before coughing making blood stain her chin and chest.

The blood was caused by the chunks of crystal shards embedded in her chest, her major organs punctured with the biggest shard close to her heart. 

Instead of screaming in pain or alerting her servants for rescue, she smiled, her face slowly turning pale as she gave a soft chuckle.

"Hehehe, just as the note said, it has an 80% chance of exploding, blasted woman," Keiko said her voice horse and rough.

' _I'm sorry Ritsuka, Mash, I never told you I was on a suicide mission_ ' Keiko thought remembering the kind master and shielder servant.

The note that she hid from Ritsuka was a note on how volatile the ord was with all the runes on it, Akumu in her notes had said with her tests on other orbs that if struck with all those runes squished onto them there was a very high chance of the runes going haywire and making the orb explode.

Keiko knew the moment she read those words that she was walking to her death, and...she was fine with that. 

She knew that the moment this whole 'grail war' started and her mother did that plan of hers that her time was limited, Akumu one way or another would have killed her anyway once her usefulness as a tool ran out, a sad truth she had accepted.

But then she summoned Alden and Ekram, the two of them helped her. They gave her back her fighting spirit to stand against Akumu, Ritsuka had given her the chance to take her own fate into her hands. 

She chose to do this, it was her choice that she made herself. Not her mother, not anyone giving her orders, it was her choice to do this to help save the future.

' _Mordred, I'm sorry, looks like I won't get to psychically punch her but I won in my own way_ ' Keiko thought as she gave a strained smirk of victory.

' _Father, are you at peace now? I did it, your murderer will pay now_ ' Keiko thought as she glanced down at her right hand, her command seals in full view.

"Ah, one last thing...ha, ha, I need to do," Keiko said her breathing becoming short as her limbs grew heavy.

Lifting up her right hand with her remaining strength she spoke her first and last orders for her servants.

"By the order... of all my command seals, I Keiko Genji, hereby...Hak! *Cough!Cough!* hereby order you both....to take down Akumu...with all of your power, ha," Keiko said making her hand glow red as her command seals shine before fading away from her skin.

Keiko drops her arm to the ground, she breaths slowly as she looks up above her at the frozen sky. It was nice, in a way, a beautiful sunset capture like art.

"What a nice view," Keiko said feeling her body go limp.

"Everyone, thank...you, for making my...wish come true," Keiko said as she closed her eyes as her body took its final breath with a smile on her lips, a peaceful content look in place.

**MEANWHILE**

**BATTLEFIELD**

Alden was busy firing arrows at the beast with his blades of Enki in bow mode when he felt his master's passing, he gasped, his eyes widening as her orders settled into place. He then gave a sad smile before glancing at Ekram who landed near him, a sad look in his eyes.

The two share a nod before moving and joining Ritsuka at his side as Mash blocks another attack, the beast was now wildly attacking compared to before, the only upside as that the attacks were weaker and the servant's weapons were dealing greater damage now.

"Ritsuka, we need to take her out now while she is weakened, Keiko has destroyed Akumu's connection," Alden said as he looked at the beast as Gilgamesh and Enkidu ran over after binding the beast in chains to give everyone a chance to get their balance back for a moment.

"How do we do that? Even in this state, her wounds are rapidly healing," Robin said looking a bit ruffed up.

"Not to mention the rapid healing around her head and heart, the best way to strike her down is the head and heart," Scathach said not taking her eyes off the beast as it struggles with the chains with a loud roar.

"And the head armor," Jack said as she wrapped a bandage around her leg as a quick patch job.

Alden hums before glancing at the beast, his master's order had given him the extra mana he needed to use his Noble Phantasm. However, if he used it by itself it might get rid of most of the monster's head armor and flesh but it would quickly recover with its insane mana pool.

He then got an idea making him glance at Ekram, he nods making Ekram stiffen but nod back as he grips his staff tightly beside Enkidu.

"I have an idea," Alden said making everyone turn to him.

"What is it?" Mash asked tensing as a chain holding the beast broke.

"It will be taxing but when those chains break Ekram will use his Noble Phantasm to bind Akumu's legs and lower half, Enkidu will hold her arms in place with his chains while Mordred keeps up a constant attack on her legs. Archer, Assassin, while this is happening I need you both to use your noble phantasm's on her chest," Alden said as the two servants looked confused.

"Why?" Jack asked tilting her head.

"Jack's attack should leave a big enough wound across the chest to make a weak point, if Robin uses his own poison attack then the poison should slow down the healing rate since her body would be focusing on getting rid of the poison first," Ekram said quickly catching into his brother's idea.

"Then I will use my own phantasm to rip her chest wound open further and to give you Scatchach an opening to use your own noble phantasm to strike her in the heart," Alden said making the shadow queen nod.

"This could work," Ritsuka said making Mash nod, it was better than nothing! Even if it would be taxing on him later.

"Why do I need to keep attack the legs?" Mordred asked pointing at herself.

"To make the beast strain her healing ability, she'll be focused on healing many parts of her and hopefully slow her healing rate down," Ekram said making the knight blink before nodding as she got it.

"Ah! I get it!" Mordred said with a smirk.

"Also, my king, if this plan fails then can you be on standby with Ea to give the final strike?" Alden asked making his king nod.

"Of course," Gilgamesh said as he held out his hand opening a gate and bringing Ea out.

"Now, let's do this!" Ritsuka yells as the last few chains broke around the beast.

The servants shot forward with Mordred an Assassin taking the lead, Enkidu moved onto a building as he summoned more chains to bind the beast's arms. Alden ran up the tallest building he could find while avoiding attacks, Gilgamesh remained by Ritsuka and Mash's side on guard.

Archer was close by with his Noble Phantasm primed and ready to use, Scatchach was not far away and ready. Her eyes glowing red, her spear giving off an even more ominous glow.

Mordred began her attack on the legs making the beast screech as Ekram took a deep breath and entered his true form, branches growing and his clothing changing, his hair glows as his eyes glowed green as his noble phantasm activates.

" **Nature's will is my own, it's power is my power, for we are one, now face our combined wrath! Wrath of Nature!** " Ekram yelled as he spins his staff before slamming it into the ground a green glow erupting around him.

The ground then began moving as branches shot up and shot towards Akumu under Ekram's control, the branches began to wrap and crawl up the beast's lower half with vines and roots. They tighten as Ekram grunts, unseen by everyone his legs almost give way but he steadies himself.

The beast roars at being restrained once again, by now Alden was on top of the building he ran on and turns to see Assassin and Archer use their attacks making a big gash across the beast's chest making it roar and struggle as chains and nature groan at the strain.

' _I hope this works, I only have one shot at this_ ' Alden thought as he held Enki in bow mode at the ready, perks of being a Saber with some minor archer qualities.

He points his bow at the beast while summoning a golden arrow and knotting it as a seal appears in front of it, Alden grunts as his markings flashed through colors as he pushed as much mana as he could into his attack. The seal hums as the conditions were met, he smirks taking aim.

" **Look to the heavens and face the wrath of the ones you worship, look upon the gods as they pass judgment! Destroy them all, Enki!** " Alden yells as he fired the golden arrow at the beast.

The arrow hits the beast's chest wound making it screech as the arrow glows and seemed to send a blast of light up into the sky, where a huge golden spear began its descent at rapid speeds towards its target. The spear pierced the heaven and sent out red lines across the sky as it hits the target and time seemed to freeze for a moment before a shockwave rocketed off the attack and shattered the red lines making it look like the sky was breaking glass. Then a huge gold and silver explosion erupts from the beast and covering its body from view as the attack touched the sky.

Alden pants as he lowers his bow, he winced a bit looking down at his left hand as faint golden light escaped it. He growls looking back at the attack as it fades to show a badly damaged monster. Half of its head was gone, as was it's arms and parts of its shoulders and legs and it's heart and some organs exposed.

"Now, Scathach!" Alden yelled as the shadow queen nods.

" **Stab and penetrate! Thrust and impale! Gáe Bolg Alternative!** " Scathach yelled as she shot forward. 

More spears appearing and impaling around the heart of the beast as the shadow queen yells and thrust her main spear forward and stabbing directly in the center of the beast's exposed heart, the loudest screech yet left the creatures mangled throat as red lines appeared across its body that began to spray blood everywhere.

Scatchach pulls back and jumps away as the beast's body broke down and crumbled as it's heart explodes sending chunks of muscle flying everywhere. Everyone gathers as they watched the beast crumble away to nothing but dust and blood, it was over, they had won.

"It's over," Mash said sighing in relief as everyone began to cheer.

Enkidu chuckles as he went to Gil's side who dismissed Ea now that it was not needed, Robin congratulated Scathach as Mordred shouldered her sword with a smirk while ruffling Ritsuka's hair while Assassin looked around before frowning.

"Where's big sister?" She asked making everyone turn to her before Mordred frowns.

"Hey, yeah, where is Keiko? She should be here by now," Mordred said looking around not seeing Alden and Ekram walking over.

"Is she okay?" Ritsuka asked worried as he glanced around before seeing Alden and Ekram opposite him.

"Alden, Ekram! You're here, is Keiko okay? She's not returned yet," Mash said having noticed them as well.

Alden then gave a smile and said "Ah, well, our master is no longer of this plane of existence,"

"Wait...you mean!" Ritsuka said shocked as Ekram nods and held up his staff as golden lights started to escape the Saber and Caster servant's bodies.

A noise made Ritsuka look up only to yell and stumble as he caught a bag, it was Keiko's bag.

"Master's last request was for you to have that Fujimaru Ritsuka, make good use of it," Ekram said as his body became transparent.

"Ekram," Enkidu said sadly his face one of sadness as he went to step forward but Gilgamesh placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, the king's face was one of sadness as well.

"I'm sorry Enkidu, without our master we can only stay here for so long," Ekram said with a shake of his head and a frown on his lips.

"It was wonderful to see you both again and to fight beside you," Alden said as he placed his blades on his back and crossed his arms.

"It was," Gilgamesh said his voice a little strained as he gave a smile to his guard and mage.

"Ah, man, I wanted to fight you guys one on one," Mordred said as she de-summons her sword before crossing her arms with a huff.

"Same, I was looking forward to testing my blades against yours, but who knows maybe we'll get a chance in the future," Alden said as Ekram nods.

"Ritsuka, look after our king and friend until we meet again," Ekram said as the lower half of their bodies slowly vanished.

"Don't worry, I will!" Ritsuka said with a nod even if he was sad to see them go.

Enkidu felt some tears fall when he saw them both vanish, leaving nothing behind, the pain in his chest wasn't as bad the first time he lost Ekram at least he knew his mate was safe in the Throne of Heroes this time. He reached up and wiped his tears away and looked at Gilgamesh who turned away briefly to wipe his own tear away without anyone seeing.

Before he could speak the ground began to shake as Heba's voice was heard over Ritsuka's bracelet.

"Brace! The Singularity is collapsing!" Heba yells as a white light engulfed everyone.

When it fades Ritsuka opens his eyes only to see himself standing in the middle of a perfectly fine street, no damage, no sign of the big battle that just took place in the area. He looked at Mash who was just as shocked as he was, he glanced around before noticing that time was now moving as the sun began to finally set.

"Looks like everything was reset for lack of better terms to just before the singularity started, it's like it never happened," Da Vinci said looking at her results.

"I'll go and get the Grail," Scathach said as she vanished.

"Hard to believe everything was nearly destroyed a few seconds ago," Mash said looking around as Ritsuka moves only to pause when he heard a jingling in the bag he held.

Curiously he used one hand to hold the bag and opened up the main bit to see many books and papers but on top of it all was a pair of golden earrings and a single green rose, he frowns why would Keiko leave these things in her bag?

"What is it, master? You looked confused," Robin asked seeing his face as Scathach returns holding the Grail in her arms.

"Ah, Keiko left something strange in her bag," Ritsuka said taking the items out catching Gil and Enkidu's attention.

"Those are Alden's earrings, and that's a rose Ekram would often grow for me," Enkidu said seeing the items.

"Do you think?" Gilgamesh asked looking at his friend who nods.

"I think they left you some catalyst's master," Enkidu said looking at Ritsuka who blinks in confusion before something clicked in his head.

If he used these in his next summoning then he could summon Alden and Ekram and judging by the looks on Enkidu and Gilgamesh's faces it would be as soon as he recovered from this trip, he gulps a bit and tensed when a light surrounded everyone.

"Brace everyone, the Rayshift is starting, let's bring you guys home," Heba said as everyone vanished in a flash of light.

They left the street empty as it began to fill up with people once more, all oblivious to the events that transpired. As the day ended and gave way to a new night, one that would lead onto another day and another adventure for all.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for killing off Keiko but it was a part of my plot, don't worry I cried making her scene, poor girl!
> 
> In the next chapter, rest and summonings.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 9: Summonings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, rest and summonings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, I only own my stories ideas and Oc's.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 9** : summonings

* * *

**CHALDEA**

**COMMAND ROOM**

"Rayshift complete, welcome back everyone," Heba said with relief as the rayshift went quiet as both master and servants exited the machine.

Ritsuka sighs in relief as he looked around the room, Robin was already gone as was Scathach most likely to rest and recover from the event. The assassin was being carried by Mordred since the little girl was asleep on her feet, Mordred herself was tired but soldiering on as she carried Assassin on her back piggyback style.

Gilgamesh was supporting Enkidu since the green-haired male looked a bit dizzy, the rayshift must have got him this time. Gilgamesh didn't look as tired but he did seem drained a bit and Enkidu just looked ready to sleep the day away.

Ritsuka walked over to Heba, he was talking to Ozymandias who was here to check on him, making Heba turn to him.

"Nice to see you in one piece Ritsuka, that was a tough battle," Heba said as Ritsuka nods glancing at the bag he held.

"Yeah, tough and emotionally draining," He said remembering Keiko's sacrifice and seeing Alden and Ekram fade away.

Shaking his head he looked over as Mash helped the Rulers leave the room as Mordred left with Assassin, he had a feeling the next few days would be hectic. He sighs shaking his head, he needed his rest as well, and to make sure the two new catalysts stayed safe lest his two Rulers got on his case.

"I'm going to go and rest, oh, and can the summoning room be prepared in 3 days? I have some new catalysts that need using," Ritsuka said making Da Vinic nod before chuckling as Ozymandias dragged Heba away saying something about food or wine.

"I will send word, now, you go and rest," Da Vinci said as she went back to some data she was looking at.

Ritsuka left the command room and went to his room, he did pause to talk to some of his servants and see how they were doing before arriving at his room and heading inside. He put Keiko's bag on his desk and opened it to show the papers and catalysts inside.

Reaching in he picked up the earrings and rose, the items felt light but gave off a strange warmth from the lingering mana on them. He placed them on his desk and zipped the bag back up before placing it on the floor, he would hand it over to the Research unit after he went through it. Yawning Ritsuka moved and put on some pajamas before hitting his bed for a well-earned rest.

**WITH THE RULERS**

"You have my thanks, Mash," Gilgamesh said as he carried Enkidu in his arms.

Halfway to their room Enkidu nearly fell over so Gilgamesh decided to carry his dizzy friend, Mash smiled as she carried Enkidu's robe in her arms.

"It's no problem, your majesty," Mash said with a smile as they arrived at the Rulers room.

Mash opens the door letting Gilgamesh carry Enkidu in and over to his bed, while he tended to his friend Mash looked around the room. She had been in a few rooms before with Ritsuka when he's checking on his servant's health, she saw that compared to his other selves the Ruler's room was comfortable with a little bit of luxury but not over the top and modest.

The walls were the standard Chaldea walls, the floor was white but it had a large red rug laid across its cold surface. Two beds were on one side of the room a respectful distance between them, both beds were double in size and looked very nice to sleep in. Two wardrobes on either side of the room with a desk each beside them that had chairs with them, Mash also saw some trinkets hanging on the walls of Sumerian origins with some plants dotted around the room.

There was also a bookcase near Gilgamesh's bed, it had a lot of books in it. Mash was about to go over and take a small peak when the Ruler spoke up.

"Young knight, you can put the robe on Enkidu's chair and leave, I'm sure your just as tired as everyone else," Gilgamesh said looking over his shoulder at her.

Young Knight was the nickname he had given Mash, he always gave those who earned his respect a nickname. Mash blushed a bit, she didn't like picking favorites but out of all of the Gilgamesh's she would most likely say the Ruler was the one she would turn to for advice first with Caster being second.

"Of course, um, I hope Enkidu gets better soon, have a nice rest," Mash said as she walked over and put the robe on Enkidu's chair and quietly left the room.

"Gil, ugh, my head's pounding," Enkidu said rolling onto his side and holding his head.

"Just relax, Enkidu, it will go away soon," Gilgamesh said as he let his clothing and armor be replaced with his modern-day clothing.

"Ah, I know, ugh," Enkidu grumbles as Gilgamesh pulls back and went to check the room over in case anyone paid it a visit when they were out.

' _It looks like my books have been messed with, hm, must have been Nursery Rhythm, my wine collection is missing a few bottles no doubt my older Archer self took them_ ' Gilgamesh thought with a huff as he restocked his wine and set it aside on his desk.

"Other than the books and wine nothing seems out of place," Gilgamesh said going over to his bed and sitting down as Enkidu rolled over to face him looking to be better now.

"They'll be here Gil," Enkidu said with a small smile making Gil nod.

"They will, I take it you will move in with Ekram?" Gilgamesh asked his friend with some amusement.

"You know me too well, as much as I liked this set up as roommates, I miss sleeping beside Ekram, the time in the singularity was too short," Enkidu said as he nuzzled his pillow.

"It was, hm, just remember not to bug the master too much otherwise he might hold off on the summoning," Gilgamesh said as he kicked his shoes and threw his top off and threw it to the side before laying down.

"I know, he needs to rest as well," Enkidu said with a yawn before slowly drifting off to sleep.

' _Alden, just a few days, and I'll see you again_ ' Gilgamesh thought staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes and joining his friend in sleep.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Saber Artoria hums as she sat in the cafeteria watching the other servants, her knights were busy doing their own things this afternoon giving her some peace and quiet. 

She looks around and took a sip of her drink as she saw the Master having lunch with some servants and having a nice time, she saw Heba talking with Cleopatra about something making her nod as she wrote something down on a notepad as Heba seemed to be describing something to her while a little Sphinx sat at Heba's feet purring away.

A noise made Artoria look over to the entrance as the form of Gilgamesh enters with Enkidu, she relaxed when she saw that it was the Rulers. To be honest she was shocked at seeing another Golden King but this one has never met her and lacked any and all interest in her, unlike Archer.

In fact, this king was a delight to be around, he didn't mock her or flirt with her. He gave advice and even tips on how to bond with her fellow knights better or how to deal with Merlin when he got into an irritable mood.

She suspected this Gil was hiding something though, the way he acted was far different from his counterparts. He did not boast, he kept to himself most of the time unless approached and spent his time with Ruler Enkidu. He seemed to be just as annoyed by his counterparts, one in particular, as she was. There was also this air to him, one that just seemed a bit off but not in a bad way.

She watched as Ruler Gilgamesh talked with Ruler Enkidu about something, ever since they returned from the recent singularity they had been acting odd, on edge, almost excited about something.

She was about to get up and go to greet them when the master beat her to it, he went over and said something that made the two Rulers smirk as they nod and left with the Master.

' _I wonder what's got them so excited?_ ' Artoria thought as she went back to her food and drink, she hums in delight at Archer Emiya's food. She swore nothing could compare to it!

**SUMMONING ROOM**

"Is everything ready?" Ritsuka asked as he looked over at Da Vinci who was monitoring the room.

"Yes, we've doubled checked everything," She said as Ritsuka placed 10 quartz each on the summoning circle.

He then turns to Mash who was near the door, Gilgamesh and Enkidu. They had their battle outfits on as Ritsuka liked to call them, both were tense. He smiled and nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the earrings and rose and went over to an altar set up in the room and placed the items on it.

"There we go, catalysts are in place!" Ritsuka said as he moves away and stood at the edge with the two Rulers moving to stand either side of him.

The master took a deep breath and held up his arm, his mana growing as he focused on the circle.

Mash watched on as her senpai did the summoning, the circle glows a bright white. A sudden wind hit her making Mash hold onto her jacket as Fou whimpers from her shoulder and dig his paws into her jacket to hold on. Mash looks up to see Enkidu and Gilgamesh watching the circle when the summoning reached its peak and a white light filled the room making them cover their eyes.

As the light fades a chuckle rang out, opening her eyes Mash saw in the middle of the circle two figures. The two servants who helped them in the singularity, Alden and Ekram.

Alden stood with his arms crossed, his swords on his back as he opens his eyes with a smirk as he glanced around before spotting Ritsuka and nods before locking eyes with Gilgamesh who looked ready to, dare Mash say it, cry with how happy he looked to see his guard.

Ekram was standing beside Alden with his staff present, his face was calm as he looks around before spotting his new master and nods seeming to be satisfied with something before looking at Enkidu with a smile. Enkidu looked ready to run over and tackle Ekram but Ritsuka steps forward and spoke.

"Welcome to Chaldea," He said with a smile as Alden uncrossed his arms with a nod.

"It's good to be here, master, from this point on my power is yours to use but my loyalty will remain with my king, I hope you understand," Alden said as he shook hands with Ritsuka.

"I understand," Ritsuka said he had a feeling this was going to be another Nitocris situation, Alden would work with him but was still loyal to his true king, he could handle this.

"It will be the same with me Ritsuka, I still have my own duties as the royal mage and someone has to help Enkidu keep these two out of trouble," Ekram said dismissing his staff as he gestures to Alden and Gil.

"Hey/Oi!" Both said making Ekram laugh a bit before grunting as Enkidu tackles him in a hug.

Ritsuka steps back as Gilgamesh and Enkidu welcomed their friends to Chaldea, he chuckles as Alden joked with his king before pulling Gil into a headlock and ruffling his hair up. Gilgamesh yells and got free while giving Alden a mock glare and punch to the shoulder making Alden raise his arms with a smirk. Both soon calm as Gilgamesh hands Alden his earrings while Ekram places the green rose behind Enkidu's right ear making him smile.

"Come on! Let's show them around," Enkidu said grabbing Ekram's arm as he leads the mage/dryad hybrid towards the door.

Gilgamesh smirks as he followed with Alden close behind, the four talking as they went while Mash and Ritsuka went to Da Vinci to confirm the successful summoning.

**WITH THE GROUP**

"This place is big, and this is built into a mountainside?" Alden asked as he walked beside his king while looking around the hallway they walked down.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't recommend going outside," Enkidu said as he was now in his modern-day clothing with Gilgamesh.

"I'll take your word for it," Alden said as they arrived at a corner when something ran into someone, that someone being Mordred.

"Hey! It's you two, so Master summoned you guys," Mordred said after backing up from nearly crashing into them.

"Mordred, hahaha, good to see you again," Alden said with a grin as Gilgamesh crossed his arms looking between them.

"Looks like we'll be having that fight after all," Mordred said with an eager look in her eyes.

"Once they have settled in, I don't want my guard getting lost or disorientated," Gilgamesh said making Mordred wince as she remembered her summoning and how long it took to settle down.

"That's a good point, very well! We'll have a fight in say 2 weeks from now?" Mordred said scratching the back of her neck.

"I look forward to it," Alden said as he uncrossed his arms and cracked his knuckles with a grin of his own making Mordred nod before turning to leave but she pauses and turned back around.

"Right, almost forgot, you might want to stay clear of your older Archer self, Archer Emiya said something that put him in a mood," Mordred said making the Rulers sigh.

"Again? He has more tantrums than a child wanting sweets," Ruler mutters making the knight chuckle before leaving.

"Archer self?" Ekram asked a bit confused.

"We'll explain it all back in our room," Enkidu said as they continued their walk.

They passed more servants who stopped to meet the new servants, so when they reached the Ruler's room it was late into the afternoon. 

"Here it is, it's not quite the ziggurat but it's home for now," Enkidu said as he steps inside and went over to his bed as Ekram follows him while Alden walked around the room to check it out as Gilgamesh closed the door behind them.

"Cosy, it has a little charm to it," Alden said looking around before focusing his gaze on Gil as he sat on his bed.

"So, what's this deal with an archer version of you?" Ekram asked as he watched Enkidu put some things together on his desk.

Both males listened as their lovers told them about their counterparts and the differences between them, like how Lancer Enkidu was still made of clay and that there was an older Caster version of Gilgamesh along with a young kid version. Alden found it fascinating.

"Wait, so how do we tell the difference between you? Kid-Gil and Caster Gil seem easy to tell apart," Alden asked crossing his arms as he leans on his king's desk.

"Lancer Enkidu doesn't show as much emotion as our Enkidu, plus his clothing is different while my older Archer self mostly has his hair up but this aura of superiority that even gets on my nerves," Gilgamesh said as he huffs moving to lay across his bed after kicking his shoes off.

"I see, hm, I'll have to come up with some nicknames then," Alden joked making Enkidu and Ekram chuckle as Gil cracked a smirk.

"You don't waste time with packing do you?" Ekram said as Enkidu put his modern clothing items in a box.

"No, I'm not wasting any time, the master should have a room set up tomorrow, Alden can have my side when he needs it," Enkidu said though he had a feeling the two beds would be replaced with a much bigger bed soon enough.

"Hm, *Yawn* even though I've just been summoned I'm ready for a nice sleep," Alden said as he walked over to his king's bed and let his armor vanish leaving just his cloth pants behind.

Gilgamesh moved over letting his guard crawl on the bed as he let his modern clothing fade leaving him naked, he hums rolling over and cuddling into his chest as Alden pulled the covers over them. The warmth of Alden's body made the king relax, he buried his face into Alden's shoulder as Alden held him close while their legs intertwined as sleep slowly claimed them.

Enkidu smiled as he watched Gil and Alden fall into dreamland, he reached up and took the rose off his head and put it on the desk as he let his modern clothing fade leaving only his pants on as he walked over and crawled into bed with Ekram. The dryad was only in his pants as the two of them cuddled, Enkidu took full advantage of the small bed to press himself as close as he could to Ekram.

"Goodnight, Enkidu," Ekram said quietly and gently pulling the comforter over them.

"Goodnight, I love you, Ekram," Enkidu said smiling as they shared a small kiss.

"I love you too, Enkidu," Ekram said as they settled down, Ekram clicked his fingers making the lights in the room go out as the door locks.

With that the two fell asleep, the two couples embraced and warm. Their faces are peaceful, Alden gently hums in his sleep as he pulled his king closer who gave a small smile in his sleep. Ekram and Enkidu slept without much noise but every so often Enkidu would nuzzle into Ekram making the dryad mage smile in his sleep.

While they slept the rest of Chaldea worked on, people going for night shifts while others settled down for the night. Though, everyone was unaware of the upcoming adventures that were creeping towards Chaldea's doorstep getting ever closer.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in a bit of cute fluff at the end but now Alden and Ekram are at Chaldea!
> 
> What adventures will they face now? Let's just say things are going to get hectic.
> 
> In the next chapter, moving and meeting new faces.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 10: Chaotic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, moving and meeting new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate or Harry Potter series just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 10** : Chaotic Day

* * *

**RULERS ROOM**

Ruler Gilgamesh groans as he slowly awoke from his deep sleep, his body felt heavy but well rested as he yawns his eyes opening as he tried to sit up but felt a weight on his waist making him stop. Blinking he looks only to see a tanned arm wrapped around him, the sleep in his brain finally left as he remembered yesterday's events.

' _I'm so glad it wasn't a dream, he's finally here_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he looked up at Alden.

He was sleeping with a peaceful expression, his hair was a bit messy but framed his face while he had a small smile on his lips. It almost made him look kind of cute, Gil stiffens his giggles as he glanced over at the clock in the room to see that it was early morning around half six. Plenty of time for him to stay in bed and enjoy the warmth with his love.

Humming the king looks back at his guard and debated on how to wake him up, any sudden moves would startle him awake into his guarding duties instantly, he didn't want to kiss Alden yet because he wanted to watch that cute smile of his some more. Gil then smiled as he reached up and began to gently stroke the bridge of Alden's nose, he felt somewhat sappy but hey! He was with the one he loved so he was allowed to be sappy with him from time to time.

"Alden, wake up, Alden," Gilgamesh said softly and quietly as to not wake Enkidu and Ekram up.

Alden grunts as he slowly woke up, his face scrunched up before his eyes opened and looked around before he yawns and looked at his king. Alden then gave a sleepy smirk as he moved a bit before shaking his head to clear away some more sleep.

"Good morning, Gil," Alden said his voice low, tender, and warm, yet sleepy and deep, it always sent shivers down Gilgamesh's spine when he hears it.

' _Gods, the things you do to me Alden_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he felt Alden's arms move letting him stretch a bit.

"Morning Alden, hmm," Gil said as he hums in satisfaction feeling his muscles flex before relaxing as the two just lay facing each other.

"What time is it?" Alden asked as his voice slowly returned to normal but keeping quiet.

"Around half six, we don't have to get up right away, Chaldea gets active around half seven or eightish on normal days," Gilgamesh said as he yawns.

"I see, let's stay like this for a bit," Alden said as he leans forward resting his forehead against Gilgamesh's.

"I'm all for that," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as he reached up and played with a piece of Alden's hair.

The two lay together talking quietly as Gilgamesh told him about some of the rules at Chaldea, some made Alden chuckle while the one about 'Don't ruin Archer Emiya's territory' made him pause in confusion before Gil told him of the archer being a cook and getting protective of his workspace.

"Hm, do you think he could do some Uruk recipes?" Alden asked making the king pause.

"You know, I never thought to ask him, I'll give him some later to make so we can celebrate your arrival," Gilgamesh said as he leans over and kissed Alden's cheek.

Alden gave a mock pout making Gilgamesh giggle as he jokingly rolled his eyes before placing his lips on Alden's as they kissed softly. It was gentle and slow since neither wanted to overpower the other, Alden reached up placing a hand on his king's cheek making Gil hum as he reached up and place a hand on Alden's chest right over his heart letting him feel the beat under his palm and fingertips.

Gilgamesh pulls back but their faces remained close, his cheeks tinged pink as he rested his forehead against Alden's.

"I love you," Gilgamesh said quietly making Alden smile.

"I love you too," Alden said softly as he hums at the warmth around them.

The two stayed like this until Ekram and Enkidu started to wake up, with a bit of grumble about leaving the warm bed the group slowly got ready for the day. Though Gilgamesh said he would be taking Alden and Ekram to get their modern clothing sorted out, so as Enkidu was brushing his hair a knock on the door got his attention.

"It's open!" He yelled making the door open to show Ritsuka and Mash.

"Morning master," Enkidu said putting his brush down.

"Morning, Enkidu," Mash said as Gilgamesh walked over while looking his phone over, he got one after requesting one to play around with and became quite good at using modern-day technology with a bit of help needed every now and then.

"How are Ekram and Alden doing?" Ritsuka asked as the king closed his phone and put it in his pant pockets, he was in his modern clothing.

"They are settling in well, no sudden sickness or dizzy spells," Gilgamesh said crossing his arms as the two in question walked over.

"Morning master," Alden said as he had his armor on and Ekram had his royal mage clothing on.

"Morning, are you two ready to move to your room today?" Ritsuka asked only to blink when Enkidu chuckles.

"Master, hehehe, now that Ekram's here I'll be moving in with him, Alden will be staying here with Gil," Enkidu said as Ekram nods.

"I'm not having my guard in a separate room," Gilgamesh said with a firm tone and stern face that held no room for arguments.

' _A-ah, well, he's making his point clear_ ' Ritsuka thought before shaking his head with a small sigh.

"Okay, I can't say I'm not surprised though," Ritsuka said rubbing the back of his head.

Gilgamesh gave a nod seeming to be pleased with something before he turned to Alden and said something in Sumerian making the guard nod as he dismissed the blades on his armor, he said something back that made Gil chuckle as Enkidu showed Ekram the robe he had which made Ekram give a soft smile at their matching robes.

"You always did want one," Ekram said as Enkidu nods putting his own robe on while Ekram turned to Mash.

"Will we be moving things right away or after our clothing has been picked?" Ekram asked making Mash hum.

"Clothing? Oh, before that since it's still early morning it's easier to move now to avoid crowded hallways," Mash said making Ekram nod as Enkidu picked two of his boxes up while Ekram got two and Alden got the last one.

"You have everything? Good! Let us be off master!" Gilgamesh said with a smirk.

"He's energetic today," Ritsuka mutters but follows letting Mash close the door behind the group.

The trip to the new room was short which Enkidu liked since he could still pop over to his friend if need be, during the walk however they ran into Saber Artoria who was looking to be half asleep until she ran into Mash.

"My apologies Mash, *Yawn* I had a rough night," Artoria said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let me guess, my counterpart again?" Gilgamesh asked making Artoria look over at him with a nod.

"Yeah, I had to break a fight up between him and Archer Emiya, hm?" She said before taking note of Alden and Ekram.

"Ah, Artoria meet my royal guard and royal mage, Alden and Ekram, they arrived yesterday and were in the singularity with us," Gilgamesh said as Alden gave a small bow of respect to Artoria since he sensed her high charisma rank showing she was of royalty herself.

"I see, so this is why you've been acting strange these past few days," Artoria said looking the two new males over, she remembers Mordred saying something about wanting to fight the new servants, she must mean these two.

"Nice to meet you," Ekram said as he gave a nod before adjusting his hold on the boxes he held.

"Are you both getting your room?" Artoria asked as she joined them in the walk.

"I'm moving in with Ekram, Alden is staying with Gil," Enkidu said with a smile the knight glanced at the males before something clicked in her head.

"I see, a guard never strays far from their king it seems," She mutters making Gilgamesh chuckle.

"Correct, oh, would you like to join us in picking out Alden and Ekram's new clothing?" Gilgamesh asked as they arrived at a room where Ritsuka gave the key to Ekram and Enkidu letting them inside.

"Hm, I have nothing to do today and I would like to avoid your archer self, yes, I'll join you," Artoria said after a moment once all of the stuff was inside the new room Enkidu locked it.

"Now, let's get you both some new clothes," Mash said as the two males shared a look.

"How hard can it be to pick clothing?" Alden asked with a raised eyebrow.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"You had to jinx us, brother," Ekram said as he stood in a big room filled with clothing behind a curtain as Alden laughs.

"My apologies!" Alden said laughing as he was behind another one putting some clothing on.

"Hm, I think these might suit Alden," Artoria said as she held up a black leather jacket.

Gilgamesh hums looking the item over before nodding as he added it to the clothing pile on the chair beside him, they had been going through clothing and items while Enkidu went off to get some drinks with Mash. Ritsuka was sat nearby trying his best to not be dragged into the mess before him, he did not want to be dragged into being a dress-up doll!

"Something light for Ekram, no coat, knowing him he'll just wear his robe with it," Gilgamesh said looking through some shirts while Artoria was looking at some pants.

"Nothing with spikes on it! That last item you gave me nearly poked my eye out," Alden yelled making Artoria shake her head.

She made the mistake of giving Alden a spiked ring, he nearly poked his eye out when he reached up to rub his eyes. She huffs before spotting some black fingerless gloves nearby, they looked sturdy and the king could definitely see him wearing those. Nodding Artoria picked the gloves up and put them on the pile, she was getting better at fashion in her opinion looks like listening to Medea's rants about clothing helped in some ways

She looked up as voices where heard from the entrance/exit as Mash and Enkidu entered with the drinks, she blinks a bit when she noticed Kid-Gil with them.

"Hm? I thought I sensed you," Ruler Gilgamesh said looking over as he put a white top on Ekram's pile.

"Ruler, greetings," Kid-Gil said with a smile, he ran over the ruler as Mash passed Artoria her drink before joining Ritsuka.

"Greetings, what brings you here?" Gilgamesh asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm bored, what are you doing? You seem to be making piles of clothing with Artoria," Kid-Gil asked curiously as he looked between the piles.

Gilgamesh smirks as he uncrossed his arms and gestured to the piles saying "We're sorting clothing out for the newest servants,"

"Oh! I heard Mordred talking about them, something about a guard and mage?" Kid-Gil asked tilting his head before a gasp left his lips as a voice spoke up behind him startling him.

"Did someone say, guard?" Alden said as he pulls the curtain back, he was in a black tank top with cream pants, black shoes, and a denim jacket.

Ekram steps out looking a bit uncomfortable with a white polo neck top, skinny jeans, and brown shoes. He tugs at his top with a grumble as Enkidu came over to help him.

Kid-Gil felt his eyes widen as he saw the tanned male, his green eyes looking him over made a faint shiver run down his spine. Alden hums walking forward as his Ruler self smirks, watching the scene but his body was tense.

"This kid looks like you, my king," Alden said amused.

"That is because he's one of my counterparts, he's a youthful version of me when I was a child," Gilgamesh said as Alden blinks before grinning.

"Really? Amazing, huh, your Umumm was correct after all," Alden said as he stood up making Kid-Gil gulp a bit at how tall he was and his presence was making him feel a bit strange for some reason.

"About what?" Gilgamesh asked picking up the clothing beside him.

"You made an adorable kid," Alden said with a teasing smirk as Gilgamesh looks at him.

Kid-Gil expected his older counterpart to scold his guard for saying that but instead he saw him roll his eyes and walked over to Alden and place the clothing in his arms.

"In you go Alden before I find a way to close that mouth of yours," Gilgamesh said with a huff as he turned the laughing Alden around and pushed him back behind the curtain as Ekram went behind his own to change.

"W-Who was that?" Kid-Gil asked shocked.

"That, my younger self, is my Royal guard Alden and my Royal mage Ekram, they are part of the reason why I'm a counterpart to you and your other older selves," Gilgamesh said with a smile as he held his hip.

"Royal guard? He must be strong then," Kid-Gil said glancing at the curtain with interest.

' _Watch how far that interest grows, child or not, I will put you in your place_ ' Gilgamesh thought watching Kid-Gil.

The curtain opened making him look over to see Ekram walking out in a pair of loose blue jeans with a brown belt, a button-up white top with no collar, and his green robe over that with a pair of simple brown shoes. Ekram chuckles as Enkidu made him turn around so he could braid the mage dryad's hair. 

A few minutes later Alden steps out, and boy did Gilgamesh feel his body react! Alden had on a grey T-shirt which was form-fitting with a black leather jacket over it, black fingerless leather gloves, washed grey denim jeans, a black belt, and brown combat boots. His hair was still in a ponytail as he adjusted his jacket with a smirk, he looked like a bad boy model! Gilgamesh gulps, he had the sudden urge to rip that shirt off him and take Alden right then and there.

' _No! Bad timing, it can be done later_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he forced himself to be calm as Alden walks over.

"What do you think?" Alden asked gesturing to his clothing.

"I think we found the right clothing," Gilgamesh said with a smile as he bit his lip.

"It suits you," Ekram said walking over.

"These are comfy, I think I can get used to them," Alden said as he tugged at his gloves.

Ritsuka, who had been watching the whole thing, sighs in relief at it being over. His stress at being dragged over as a dress-up guinea pig fading away, Mash gave a smile and small chuckle as she watched her senpai sag in his chair. Artoria walked over and told them that she was going back to her room to relax, she was still feeling a bit tired making the two nod as the female king left.

Mash went to say something to Ritsuka when a loud bang rang out, followed by shouting, Ritsuka jolts and quickly got up.

"Looks like some servants are getting into a fight," Kid-Gil said sensing the mana rising in the air.

"There goes my hope of a peaceful day," Ritsuka said with a sigh as he ran out of the room with Mash close behind.

"Should we help him?" Alden asked looking at his king.

"Might as well, the sooner it is dealt with the quicker it will return to peace and quiet," Gilgamesh said as Enkidu nods in agreement.

"I can't argue with that," Kid-Gil said with a grin as he ran ahead wanting to see which servants were causing trouble now.

"It was such a nice morning as well," Ekram mutters as the two Rulers, one Saber, and one Caster, left the changing room to lend a hand.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Whoa!" Alden yelled as he ducked a swing from a rather angry Cu Alter while Ekram was restraining Lancer Cu.

The two had gotten into a heated argument over something involving canines and runes, thus one wrong word later and they are both at each other's throats. Enkidu was using his strength to pin the Lancer while Ekram used a spell to bind his limbs, Alden was currently being a distraction while his king was covering the staff members, master, and Mash who got caught in between this disagreement.

"Ah!" Cu Berserker yelled as he swung again only to hit a shield of ice.

"Why don't you take 5, buddy!" Alden said as he ducks getting close to the mad servant and with a cracking fist of thunder, he struck Cu's waist electrocuting him.

The berserker servant roars in pain before going silent as the master used this chance to use a command seal and forced Cu into a slumber and calm from his rage, Alden relaxed as the big servant hit the floor and passed out while Enkidu knocked Lancer out having gotten tired of his yelling.

"Phew, this guy had some strength to him," Alden said as he relaxed.

"Thanks for your help," Ritsuka said as the staff members went back to their duties or to get help to fix the damaged areas.

"No problem," Ekram said as he de-summons his staff.

"I'll deal with them from here," Rituska said as he went over to Lancer Cu to check him over, he did wince a bit when he saw the big bruise forming on the guys head.

"Hm, good luck master, now I believe we still have area's of Chaldea to show you," Gilgamesh said as Mash ran past carrying some items over to Ritsuka with Kid-Gil following her with a teasing grin, Alden noticed that Mash was blushing and felt, some reason, that Kid-Gil was responsible for that.

"Well, let's get going and continue our tour, shall we?" Ekram asked as he held out his arm to Enkidu.

Enkidu smiled as he linked his arm with Ekram's, a chuckle escaping him as he nods.

"Yes, let's get going," Enkidu said.

With that, the group of four went on their way, with Alden teasing his king about his child-self making the ruler blush and playfully hit his guard in the shoulder making Alden laugh as Enkidu and Ekram enjoyed the now playful atmosphere.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I had a bit of writer's block on this one, but I got it done.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Lemon warning and Alden has an encounter.
> 
> Who does he encounter? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 11: Awaited Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lemon warning and Alden has an encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> For this lemon filled chapter, I will be doing both couples, starting with Gilgamesh and Alden followed by Enkidu and Ekram.
> 
> I do NOT own Fate or Harry Potter! Just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 11** : Awaited Pleasure

* * *

**RULER GIL'S ROOM**

Gilgamesh hums as he arrived back at his room with Alden, apart from the morning the rest of the day went smoothly. He got to show Alden and Ekram some of the interesting spots in Chaldea, he also introduced them to some of the servants like Anderson who looked like he was sporting a massive headache after getting into a debate with Shakespeare over a novel. They also met Karna, who seemed to strike up an odd friendship with Ekram, Archer Emiya, who looked tired but was more than happy to cook a welcoming meal on Ruler's request to avoid certain servants.

Gilgamesh was just glad they avoided his Archer and Caster selfs, otherwise they would never have gotten anywhere with the constant questions they no doubt have. He wanted to have Alden to himself for a little while longer, speaking of Alden.

Gil glanced over at his husband, in his modern clothing, and bit his lip. He could finally have alone time with his guard! Those clothing items were far too tempting, he grins coming up with an idea to set the mood.

"Alden," Gil said walking over making Alden turn to him only to chuckle as his king wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, my dear?" Alden asked as he watched Gilgamesh while using one hand to fiddle with his top.

Instead of saying anything Gil leans over and pulled Alden into a kiss, it was slow and gentle at first but it seems that Alden was more in a mood than Gil thought since he was quick to slip a hand under his top to tease his sides while his tongue poked at Gil's lips asking for entrance. The king groans letting his lips part as the kiss became an open-mouthed one, skin began to heat up as Gil's hands moved up to dig themselves into Alden's hair.

"Hmph, ha, Alden, mh, I need you," Gilgamesh said between kisses as he felt his clothing become restricting and tight.

Alden pulls back a bit grinning as he said "And you shall have me, Gil," 

With those words the tension between them snapped as they kissed again more heated as Alden reached up and pulled his jacket off and threw it to the side while Gil pulls back to pull his top off and chuck it to a random part of the room, he then grabbed Alden shirt and pulled him over to his bed as more clothing was shed until they both lay on the bed naked. Gilgamesh moans as Alden attacked his neck slowly moving down to his collar bone where he bit down on the right side making the king arch with a hiss as pain mixed with pleasure.

"Hm, tasty," Alden said teasingly licking his lips as the blush on Gil's cheeks darken a bit leaving his cheeks a nice rosy red.

"I can think of another thing that tastes good," Gilgamesh said as his eyes trailed down Alden's body.

"You can taste me later, first, let me ravish you," Alden said as he pressed a light kiss to the new hickey mark before moving down.

He moved to Gil's chest and took his right nipple into his mouth and began licking and sucking as Alden reached up and pinched the other nipple, rolling it and pulling. Gilgamesh groans gripping the bed as he felt the pleasure from it, while his chest wasn't a very sensitive spot it was still sensitive enough to give him great pleasure. He felt something hard and warm graze his thigh making the king smirk as he moved his leg causing Alden to groan as his own arousal was rubbed.

"Sneaky," Alden said pulling back from the now perk nipple as Gilgamesh pants a bit.

"Your the one being a tease," Gilgamesh fired back only to gasp as Alden leans down kissing his way down to his groin.

"How can I not be?" Alden said smirking before moving back to nudge Gil's legs apart letting his opening be seen along with his dick.

Licking his lips Alden leans down and began to lick at Gilgamesh's opening, the sensation made a loud moan escape the king as he felt the wetness, the noises made him fidget as he tried to get more pleasure. Only for Alden to reach up and hold his hips still with one hand while the other came up to press a finger into him.

"Gha!" Gilgamesh grunts as he felt his thighs tremble, being restricted always sets him off but only if Alden was doing it. He needed more but right now the need for Alden to touch him was overwhelming that urge.

He felt Alden push two more fingers into him and stretch him, it hurt a bit since he hasn't done this in so long, Alden hums as he scissored his fingers slowly getting Gilgamesh to relax while he alternated between licking and rimming. The guard felt Gil tremble, his hips trying to move to get more pleasure. Well, he couldn't have that. His markings turned yellow as he lightly shocks his king. Gilgamesh's eyes widen as both his hips and insides were shocked, he yells gripping the bed tightly almost ripping the fabric as the sudden surge of pleasure made him climax, his thighs clamping around Alden's head as he grunts letting his king ride his climax out.

"Ha...ha...that...was...mean Alden, using your...lighting like that," Gilgamesh said as he went limp, his waist now a mess from his release.

"You were trying to rush things, my naughty king," Alden said as he pulls back and sat on his knees while gently pulling his fingers out making Gil grunt.

"No...no more teasing Alden, I want you in me now, I've waited long enough," Gilgamesh said as Alden cleans his waist before leaning over him their hips touching.

Alden pulled Gil into a slow and sensual kiss, pouring his feelings into it. Gilgamesh moans as he wraps his hands behind Alden's neck, his own emotions spiking as he felt how close Alden was to him. He wriggles his hips as he felt his guard's dick at his opening. He was so close! He needed Alden so badly, he wanted to feel him again.

Then with a grunt Alden moves thrusting forward into Gilgamesh, the king's eyes went wide as he felt it pulling back from the kiss with a small yell, his back arching as his legs locked around Alden's hips keeping him in place. Gilgamesh felt a warmth flood his body, a feeling of euphoria at being connected with the one he loved again at such a deep level. His body shuddered as he felt tears prink the corner of his eyes, he opens his eyes when he felt Alden shift a bit, he saw Alden watching him closely. 

Gil smiled leaning up he pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching, he let out a small airy chuckle as Alden reached up and held his cheek. 

"We are one again, ah, after so long, my guard, my Al," Gilgamesh said his voice tender and soft.

"My king, my Gil," Alden said as he kissed his husband a groan slips past the king as he felt a shoot of pleasure go up his spine from Alden shifting slightly.

"Move, ah, move! Ugh," Gilgamesh grunts as they pull apart making Alden hum, his hips pulling back before snapping forward making Gil jolt with a moan.

Alden grunts as he set a hard yet steady pace, he licked his lips seeing Gilgamesh come undone like this in the throws of pleasure, he made a stunning sight. He growls feeling his king tighten around him, he moves pulling back to sit on his knees as he grips Gil's legs to get better leverage, and with a smirk, he thrusts at a new angle making his husband almost arch off the bed with a loud yell letting him know he hit that special spot.

"Ah! Ugh! Ah! Al! Alden! Yes, fuck, harder, oh! Don't stop! Negh!" Gilgamesh yells and moans as he felt the waves of pleasure crash into him, his hands pulling and gripping the sheets while drool slid down his chin.

The pace while hard was giving maximum pleasure, each thrust made the king cry out. If this was any other situation Gilgamesh would never let his voice reach such levels, how his voice would become so lewd, so unking like. Only Alden could do this to him, have this much control over him. The thought alone of Alden taking full control over him had the King of Uruk moaning in desire, he looks up as Alden grunts and moans his face red and pleasure-filled, eyes full of desire and warmth just for him.

The pace soon started to pick up, becoming harder and faster as both started to feel their ends getting closer. Every time the spot deep inside was hit sent Gil closer to the edge, each hit made him tighten up which Alden felt.

"Gilgamesh, ah, igh, your getting tighter, ah, your close aren't you?" Alden asked grunting as he went faster his hands digging into Gil's thighs.

"Ah, I-I could say the same too, ugh, you," Gilgamesh said feeling his lover lose his rhythm slightly. 

In response to this Alden moves up on his knees lifting his king's lower body off the bed, he held Gilgamesh's hips as he began to pound into Gil's ass, the new angle, and being lifted off the bed made the king all but shriek. 

"Shit! Fuck, yes! Yeesss! I'm so close, Alden! Fuck me!" Gilgamesh yelled his mind consumed by the pleasure.

"So, close! Yes, yes! Ahhhhhhh! I'm coming! A-Alden!" Gilgamesh yelled or more like screamed as he hit his end.

"Gilgamesh!" Alden yells as he hit his own end slamming his hips into Gil, grinding into him as they rode it out.

Gilgamesh gasped as he arched up, his legs locked behind Alden, his toes curling as he grips and pulls the bedsheets so tightly they almost ripped. His body twitching as his release stains his waist and lower chest white, he could feel Alden's seed deep inside. It made him warm, feeling full. He slowly came down from his climax panting hard, his hair sticking to his forehead. His hips a pleasurable numb, his eyes felt heavy as he felt himself be placed down before wincing as Alden pulls out of him.

He hums feeling his waist be cleaned before grunting as he heard a chuckle above him, he opens his eyes to see Alden above him. A soft smile on his lips as he leans down pulling them into a slow loving kiss, Gil groans pulling back letting Alden move them under the bedsheets. The guard held his husband close, the warmth of their bodies mixing together.

"I love you, Gil," Alden said softly to his tired king who gave a small exhausted smile back.

"I love you too, Al," Gilgamesh said as he gave in to sleep making Alden chuckle before he settles down and joins his king in the land of sleep.

**WITH EKRAM AND ENKIDU**

The night was still young and Alden and Gilgamesh were not the only ones having fun, Enkidu wasted no time in stripping down into the nude while Ekram was having a wash. He grins laying on the bed, the soft fabric caressed his skin making him hum. He glanced around the room which was decorated now, he grins at how many plants were in the room now thanks to Ekram.

He then looked over as Ekram left the bathroom drying himself with a towel, one was also around his waist, he paused in drying his hair as he saw Enkidu on the bed. 

"Hm, no playing around?" Ekram asked looking his mate over slowly.

"No, I've done enough waiting, I want you so badly Ekram," Enkidu said as he rolled onto his front and went onto his hands and knees, he looks over his shoulder at Ekram.

He grins as he got the desired reaction, Ekram threw his towels aside, both of them, and used a spell to dry his hair before climbing on the bed. Enkidu grunts as his mate touched his ass cheeks and squeezed them, he shudders as Ekram rubbed and groped him.

"Nugh, ah," Enkidu grunts before a loud gasp left him as he felt himself get spread followed by wetness pushing into him.

"E-Ekram! Uh!" Enkidu groans as he looks over to see Ekram licking at his entrance.

Enkidu felt his arms shake, he hissed feeling his hole get stretched, it stung but he bore with it since it has been a while. He relaxed a bit when Ekram pulls back only to jolt as two fingers were pushed into him, he yelps as his arms gave way making his chest hit the bed.

"Relax, remember this is the first we're doing this with your flesh and blood body," Ekram said as he caressed Enkidu's thighs.

"I know, uh, just...ah!" Enkidu said before groaning as Ekram added a third finger.

"There we go," Ekram said as he pulls his fingers out and moves to sit on his knees.

Enkidu shudders as he felt Ekram's cock rub his entrance, he was so close! Just a little more, Enkidu then moans loudly as Ekram pushed into him. Spreading his walls and thanks to his position it hit that special spot inside him, he shakes feeling nothing but pleasure at being joined with his mate once more.

"No pain?" Ekram asked keeping still to let Enkidu adjust.

"No, no pain, oh, it feels wonderful," Enkidu said his cheeks a deep red as he pants lightly.

"Good, cause I'm not holding back now," Ekram said with a smirk making Enkidu give one back as the dryad mage began to move.

The pace started off slow and hard with Ekram holding Enkidu's hips while the former clay being moaned biting and pulling the bedsheets as he moved his hips with Ekram the best he could. Then Ekram began to pick up the pace, he leans over wrapping his arms around Enkidu's chest and playing with his nipples while attacking his neck with bites and kisses.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Harder, um, so good!" Enkidu moans leaning his head back to give Ekram full access to his neck.

"So warm, ah, my lovely spirit," Ekram grunts as he pulls back.

"Eh, Ah! Y-Your getting rougher, ah! Fuck, you're getting closer," Enkidu said pulling Ekram into a kiss.

"S-So are you, ngh, you're getting tighter," Ekram said reaching down and rubbing Enkidu's erection making his lover yell.

"Ahhh! Ekram!" Enkidu yelled as he was pushed over the edge making him climax, staining the sheets white as Ekram grunts slamming into Enkidu before coming hard himself.

Enkidu pants hard as he leans on Ekram, his green hair sticking to their sweaty skin as Ekram kissed his shoulder. After a few minutes, Enkidu grins as he felt Ekram pull out, wasting no time he turns and pins his dryad to the bed and straddled his waist. 

"We're not done yet mate, we have all night," Enkidu said grinning as Ekram chuckles before hissing in pleasure as Enkidu went down on him.

"That we do, I wonder how many rounds we will do this time?" Ekram asked as he reached up to caress and grope his mate's chest and waist making Enkidu moan.

"Let's find out then, ah," Enkidu said as he leans down kissing Ekram.

The two would spend the rest of the night in various positions as they drowned in pleasure and their love for each other.

**NEXT DAY**

**EARLY MORNING**

Alden yawns as he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria in his new modern ware, he was a bit tired though not as much as his king was. Gilgamesh was sore and unable to walk yet after last night, so he had asked Alden to get breakfast for them.

He hums arriving at the cafeteria to see a few servants up and about, most looking to be half asleep or busy doing things. He saw a man in red with white hair darting around the kitchen making food, that was Archer Emiya if he remembered correctly. He saw some children looking servants eating with a woman who had cat ears and tail, beside her was a male with green hair entertaining the kids making them laugh while the woman beside him sighs but smiled at his antics.

Alden went over to the food selection and looked it over, all of the food was nice but which would suit Gil's taste this morning?

"So, you're the newest servant?" Alden heard making him turn around to see who the voice belonged to and had to blink at who he saw.

' _Well, these two looks like an interesting pair, hm, very interesting indeed_ ' Alden thought with a smirk as he turns to face the two who approached him and crossed his arms.

Looks like the breakfast would have to wait until his sudden meeting was over, he would make it up to his king later right now he had a question to answer of two very curious beings before him.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon, it is one of many to come, and considering one of the arcs coming up, yeah, this is somewhat tame at the moment.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Alden meets some new faces.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that while this is apart of my Ancient Love series it's not apart of the timeline, this is just an idea I really wanted to do and have a go at making my own Fate Grand Order Crossover with my story Ancient Love. 
> 
> I'm also putting it under 'Ancient Love series' as to keep all my stories with Alden and Ekram in them in one place, this way I don't mix stories up with say my Fate and Dumblefore's Mistake and the other stories I'll eventually make with Amani and Nakia in them.


End file.
